Dancing Petals
by Lexxi Sparks
Summary: Her days grow shorter, while her dreams grow longer. There's not much that she expects from her remaining life other then getting her brother back. After meeting Ciel, and his sister Cyrene, however, she starts to doubt her hopes in leaving without love weighting itself upon her shoulders. Follow her as she hunts for her brother, Daniel. Ciel x OC
1. To be Pure

"Not too tight, Jezebel."

Lillith's cold lifeless emerald eyes stared into her reflection, her maid combing through the tangles that laid hidden in her waves of wood colored hair.

Jezebel gave a light nod, a soft smirk pulling at her red tanted lips.

Her young mistress was cold and distant from the world, often lost in her own mind. but never did that flame of burning rage go out in her heart. Jezebel could feel it growing stronger as the days went by.

She'd certainly be a tasty soul to steal.

"Done, My lady."

A thick white bow held Lillith's hair up in a wavy ponytail, curls bouncing at the end. Lillith stood up from her vanity, stumbling ever so slightly. Her body was growing weaker with time, and all the medication did was ease the pain.  
Her process of death was growing more irritating.

"whats in store for today, Jezebel?" Lillith's voice asked in a grumble. the headachs were starting rather early this morning too, it seemed.

"in 2 hourz we'll be expecting 'ze Phantomhive boy. Ciel, waz'zit? 2 hours after zat will be your piano lesson, followed by a visit from Mrs. Dante for your history." Jezebel followed her mistress into the drawing room, a cup of tea in hand. "today's tea is in honor of ze guest. Earl grey." she gently placed the cup on the desk, being careful not to get in the way of Lillith's papers.

"Hm. I see. That will be all, Jezebel."

Jezebel gave a quick bow before leaving the room, going to tend to much more important things.

"_A Rosemond lady is always kind. A Rosemond Lady is always well mannered..._"

Lillith huffed at the words before her. her mother always read it out to her before bed in hopes that it would help her child grow up as a wondrous women, much like herself.  
As honored as Lillith was, she couldn't help but find fault in there hopes.

Lillith brushed past the papers, finding a certain folder. Her cold eyes softened for a moment before she brushed past the folder as well. this was no time to get caught up in the past.

_knock knock_

"come in." Jezebel bowed her head lightly in respect as she opened the door, moving to the side to let the guests in. A tall black haired man stood beside what appeared to be a boy around Lillith's age. The boy had doll like eyes, a ocean blue gracing them and silently staring back into her own emerald ones. She was a bit taken back by the two and the oddly familiar air that surrounded the older man.

"Ciel, i assume?" Lillith stood, out stretching her hand. Nodding, Ciel took it, shaking it firmly. "You must be Lillith. Better Known as the Lily among Roses." the butler smirked. the way his words rolled off his tongue was almost..  
Demonic.

Ciel gave him a sideways glare. "excuse Sebastian." Lillith shook her head, taking her seat once more as she motion for him to do the same.

"Its fine. His statement is accurate. Its traditional for the women among my family to be named after a flower. My Mother changed her name to Rossila. My aunt, who was the sister of my Father, Was simply named Rose. I'm so far the only one who's name comes from the Lily."

"interesting. Why a Lily, may i ask?"

Lillith leaned forward, resting her head in her hands.

"Because it symbolizes purity." she smirked ever so slightly, her eyes running over to Jezebel.  
"rather ironic, isnt z'it my Lady?"

Ciel narrowed his eyes slightly, looking over to his butler in silence. He could sence it just as well as Sebastian could smell it. these two were no ordinary noble and maid.  
"But enough of my family history. lets get down to why i called you all the way out here." Ciel's ears perked up. He had come unwillingly to visit his new business partner, unaware rather or not it would even be worth the long trip.

But to be honest, after loosing Madam Red, he sort of needed a get away.  
"In celebration to our partnership, I've arranged a party. if you care to stay for the night, you will accompany me as my guest of honor." Lillith held her hands in her lap, a gentle, but artificial, smile pulling at her lips. Ciel blinked, taken back by the offer.  
So long as he wasn't asked to dance, he'd be fine. after all, it was in the honor of their partnership. As over done as it seemed, it would be a perfect time for him to gain points with the local nobles. In turn, more business for his company.

"alright. sounds innocent enough." Ciel smirked. "Wonderful. Jezebel, prepare his room." Jezebel nodded, turning to leave. "Sebastian, go help her. I wish to speak with Lady Lillith alone."

Sebastian tossed his master a curious look before nodding, stepping out of the room.  
Ciel leaned back in the chair he occupied, his eyes watching Lillith closely. Her sunk in eyes, her white pasty skin. She looked more like a ghost then a girl. "Your family is known for its illness, as well as its many beautiful gardens." he closed his eyes for a moment.

"I mean no disrespect, but i find nothing about you pure." he opened his eyes, watching her movements.

for a moment, her eyes widened. slowly, they softened. An amused expression formed along her face, a soft chuckle slipping past her lips. "i suppose its easy for you to sniff out one of your own, huh, _Dog_?"

Ciel huffed, smirking slightly. "it wasn't hard, honestly."  
Lillith narrowed her eyes lightly in a glare. "this will prove to be an interesting partnership."

* * *

Jezebel frowned lightly as she unlocked the door to one of the many guest rooms. This one, however, was one of the finest. The target color of the room was within the blue family. In Jezebel's opinion, it matched the young Earl perfectly. "Its been a long time." Sebastian muttered from behind her, his whisper brushed a light gentle gust of air past her ear.

Jezebel wasn't fazed, however. the two had butted heads more the once in the past. "Zat isn't amusing, Sa'bastion." She huffed in her heavy french accent. Sebastian smirked. "I must say, i don't miss how you say my name."

Jezebel turned, glaring lightly. He simply smiled in return.

after quickly setting the room up, Jezebel lead the way back to the drawing room.  
"Mademoiselle, z'it's time for lunch. where would you prefer to 'ave z'it today?" Lillith seemed red in the face, obviously angered by whatever she and the young Earl had talked about. He appeared just as red.

"the Garden today. I'll like to tend to the family garden." she huffed, brushing past Jezebel.

Her smell rushed under Jezebel's noes. her eyes lit up a light purple color, a smirk pulling at her lips.

The smell of longing revenge. The scent of a broken girl.

No.. A broken _women_.

She hunts endlessly for one soul, all the while knowing that her own is destined to be taken.

That's what made the perfect meal.

That's what made this lily.

She was, by far, anything but _**pure.**_


	2. To be Elegant

"You didn't say there would be this many people."

The moon danced across the sky, though out of sync to the music that loudly played. The music itself, however, was being drowned out by the many voices that spoke over it. Lillith stood by Ciel's side, her face twisted in annoyance. Personally, she didn't like social gatherings. they made her uncomfortable and tired her out rather quickly.

"Well, its not like i can predict the future. I actually didn't know this many people fancied you." Lillith smirked, ignoring the glare Ciel tossed her way. "For a 'lady', you aren't very pleasant." Lillith only smirked more at his statement, her eyes gleaming with amusement.

"Lilly..?" Lillith whipped her head around, her eyes narrowed and mouth a gap to prepare herself for the 'speech' she was about to give. Her eyes softened, noticing who it was. Edgard stood, his blonde hair pulled into a low loose ponytail, and his grey eyes shining with excitement. He was a dashing young man. But as many knew, with great rewards come a 'catch'.

"Lilly, it is you!"

Lillith hissed as Edgard threw his Arms around her neck, his hand gently petting her head. "For the last time. My name is not Lilly." she loathed that name, as much as she shouldn't. A smirk pulled as Ciel's lips, obviously finding the scene amusing. Once out of Edgard's grasp, Ciel spoke.

"care to introduce us, Lillith?" There was a certain ring in his tone, making him come off more of a smart ass then as a person who honestly cared. rolling her eyes, Lillith turned her eyes to Edgard. "My Fiance, Edgard. You may better know him as nephew to Lord Aleister Chamber." Edgard smiled, extending his hand. But Ciel was lost in thought, giving a shiver to his memories of Aleister.

"I see you know him." Edgard rubbed the back of his head, chuckling rather nervously. His uncle had a reputation that he didn't really agree with. But he was still family. recovering from his state, Ciel turned his attention back to Lillith. He found himself in a wonder.

For someone so sick, it was amazing that she even had the strength to bother with such things like throwing a party, dealing with her Fiance, as well as his odd family. suddenly, the Pasty white skin and lifeless eyes.. didn't seemed so dull.  
Perhaps she was more full of life then he original assumed.

"I didn't think you'd come, considering the case, and all.." Edgard looked down, sympathy forming. Against his expectation, Lillith didn't even flinch. "Though he was my brother, i trust that the queen had a good reason for closing the case. Perhaps he'll.. turn up on his on."

There it was. That tightening in her throat that she wanted to avoid. She could feel the anger pulsing through her blood, the sadness pulling unwilling tears to the corners of her eyes. All she wanted was her little brother back. The only person she allowed to call her Lilly.

Lillith bowed her head, her bangs hiding her eyes. "I'm sorry, excuse me." She hurried past Edgard, her shoulder shoving into his for a moment. "Lillith wait-!" Edgard puffed out his bottom lip. "Damn, I knew I should had kept my mouth shut." Jezebel didn't bother going after her young mistress. In such times, she was often scolded when she witnessed her in weakness.

"What on earth came over her?" Ciel muttered, raising a brow.

* * *

Lillith stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, her lifeless eyes examining herself closely. Day by day, she was watching herself die. Eventually, she would be 6 feet under, a Stone with her name carved on it laying before her resting place.

The empty feeling.. It was the same emptiness that she had felt the moment her brother went missing. That was when her reality came crashing.

She focused her vision on her eyes, her familiar Emerald orbs awakening memories she had long put aside.

_"Lilly~!" a high pitched voice cooed._

Turning away from her studies, the young and healthy Lillith smiled softly as her younger brother hurried towards her. His eyes were as green as the day was long, while his hair was short and dark, like a midnight sky on a new moon. His smile was bright enough to light up any day.

"Mum's getting really sick. she says its just an owie inside her." The boy sat himself on Lillith's lap, though she wasn't much bigger then him. "Shes right, though. but not all owies are the same. Some owies that are inside only hurt your heart, making you sad." Lillith pressed her hand on her brother's chest, smiling gently.

Daniel groaned softly. She had told him that many times, just as their mother told him about her owie many times. He considered it cheesy, and rather stupid.

_"Lilly?" Lillith made a sound, indicating that she was listening.  
"No matter what, you'll always be my flower, alright? No one else's."_

A pair of arms wrapped around Lillith, Bringing a cloth to her mouth as she gasped. She tired to focus her eyes on the man that held her, but thanks to the chemical's in the old rag, her vision was blurred. In a matter of moments, her body went limp and silent.

* * *

Ciel sighed, bored with the conversation at hand. Edgard was a good guy, but unbelievably talkative and rather optimistic. It reminded him of his own Fiance. "Shes been gone a while.." Ciel rose his head to his butler's words.

She hadn't returned yet?

Edgard frowned softly, his talking coming to a total halt. "I'll go look for her."

Ciel turned his eyes over to Jezebel, who's face was twisted in concern and wonder. "surely if she was in trouble, she would have called on you." Ciel muttered. Jezebel gave him an uncertain look. Suddenly, even he was concerned. "My mistress is a stubborn one. She likes to do things on her own, rather then accept my help. But i cant do anything until her life is really in danger.. regardless of how hurt she ends up."

Ciel Narrowed his eyes, a hiss slipping his mouth. "Idiot, women. Sebastian." Sebastian bowed silently. "lets go find her."

* * *

"Lets start the Bidding!"

slowly, Lillith's eyes blinked open, confusion crossing her expression. "the bloody hell is this..?" her voice hissed. the room was stuffy, as if it had been drowned in smoke and ashes for 20 years. The looks was no better. It seemed her cage was seated beside another on an old wooden stage, which hissed and snaps with every move she made. Along the walls the wallpaper was beginning to peel while the wood frame laid with chips and missing planks. "its best you don't gather too much attention. they like a fighter, apparently." Lillith turned her head slightly as she rubbed the back of her neck. it was a girl, around 19 years old. she was smiling, regardless of the fact that she was in a cage.

"what is this? Who are you, if i may ask?"

the girl sighed softly, her expression becoming bored. "Lord Aleister Chamber has gone and done it again. I'm Cyrene Phantomhive. and you are?" Lillith blinked, her skin white with shock. well.. whiter to be exact. "I'm Lillith Rosemond. Your business partner.." With a smile, Cyrene held out her hand for Lillith to shake. a Cane smacked Lillith's hand, forcing her to pull it back. "378,791 going twice!"

how much of this action did Lillith actually miss?

"Sold-!" The doors busted open, a familiar french maid, tall dark haired man and a ocean eyed boy stood with their eyes narrowed. Ciel blinked, his eyes stopping on his older sister, who waved lightly at them. "Didn't i tell you to stay home?!" he huffed. But Cyrene only shrugged. "I couldn't let you have all the fun. And when were you planning on telling me that we made a partnership?" She crossing her arms, raising her brow.

"this isn't the time for that." Ciel huffed, making his way over to the cages. Everyone inside the action room had already scattered, leaving only them. "You shouldn't be so reckless, Young mistress." Sebastian sighed, easily breaking the bars and pulling Cyrene out. Ciel bent down, picking up the keys that the announcer had dropped. he wasn't a demon, but at least he was smart. he unlocked the door, helping Lillith to her feet.

"your not very Elegant, are you?" Ciel huffed. Lillith sighed softly. Nope. no where NEAR elegant. he sighed, letting go of her hand, which he previously used to pull her up. A light pink shade brushed across her cheeks. she turned her head away, huffing softly.

At least the ass had soft hands.

"Thank you." Lillith muttered softly, Making the young Earl snap his head over to her in shock. "The hardships I've faced may have made my stronger, but it hasn't done much for my attitude. For a lady, I'm not more pleasant then a fly in a silent room. For that, I'm sorry."

Ciel sighed softly. "Don't be a fool." Lillith blinked, her eyes snapping up to him in silent shock. "Your wounds are still fresh, aren't they?" Lillith blinked, looking down at herself. she Didn't seemed to have an injury. "No. The ones here." He pointed to her chest.

_An owie inside._

"Don't let them heal. Let your hate become the fuel for your revenge. Don't change. Personally, i enjoy your company as you are." Ciel avoided her gaze, his arms crossed over his chest boldly.

Sebastian and Cyrene exchanged a look, the two smiling ever so slightly.

Ciel huffed, quickly making his way towards the door. "lets get back to the Party." he hissed. Jezebel followed her Mistress, a soft smile forming. it seemed that the Elegant Lilly had finally found herself a group of friends to call her own.

Lillith huffed, stumbling over her own feet.

Perhaps she wasn't so **Elegant**..


	3. To be Forgetful

_Staring down at the coffin that laid in rest in the 6 foot hole, Lillith stood by her little brother. The two had already spilled what tears they had for their mother. Now all that remained was the tearless sniffles that Daniel was currently giving. By now, most who had showed up for the funeral had left to avoid the rain, but Lillith wanted to stay. She wasn't ready to let go of her mother._

_"Lilly," Edgard placed a hand on her shoulder, his grey eyes red from his own weeping._

_"We should go. Don't want you going off and getting sick too." he chuckled softly in hopes of raising her mood. The only response he got back from her was a chilling stare, her eyes dull. The innocent light that had once been in those emerald eyes had died out, leaving behind only a pool of green._

_"Hes right.." Daniel sniffed as he whipped his eyes. His hand, which was in Lillith's, tightened. Edgard looked behind him to his butler, Smith. "cover us. Let's take these two home."_

_With a nod, Smith held the black umbrella over the black clothed children. His hard, bright blue eyes softened. Even the bright and optimistic Daniel had lost his happiness. In silence, he lead the three to the carriage._

_Lillith turned her head, muttering only last silent goodbye to her mother._

"iz time to wake up, Mademoiselle." A smooth, yet firm, female voice ordered. Slowly, Lillith fluttered her eyes open, finding the room bathed in sunlight. Jezebel smiled over her shoulder at her young mistress as she tied back the last curtain.

"Ah you awoke a lot ezier today, no? I've brought you Moon Drop tea, this morning."

Lillith rose up slowly, her eyes staring out the window. "You've served me that tea a lot.." She forced her eyes to leave the window, his lifeless green orbs staring at her french maid as she prepared the tea.

Jezebel Paused. "would you prefer i serve you somezhing else, Mademoiselle?"

Lillith shook her head. "No. Its my favorite." taking the Cup and plate, she sipped the warm intoxicating tea, allowing the sweet, yet bitter, taste to smoothly run down her neck. It sent shivers down her spine almost every time. "Whats on my agenda today?"

Jezebel glanced up at her mistress as she dressed her, starting with her dress. "Considering yesterday's events, I went a'ead and rescheduled today's lessons to Tomorrow. Instead, Edgard will be joining us for a little while, as well as ze Phantomhive siblings." she explained, finishing buttoning up the dress. It was as it always was. Pure white with a cream colored trim. Jezebel lead her mistress to the vanity, Picking up a Victorian brush as she did so.

Lillith sighed, taking a seat. "Yesterday he wouldn't stop apologizing for his cousin." Jezebel paused her brushing, her eyes narrowing slightly at her mistress's green orbs. "Forgive me, my lady, but if i remember correctly, you made a contract with me because z'you needed me. I cant exactly be there for you if you don't let me." Lillith Glared lightly, a hiss slipping past her lips.

She didn't like be scolded. not by anyone. Certainly not by her own maid. "I made a contract for your help in finding my brother. I can take care of myself just fine." Jezebel sighed softly. "very well, Mademoiselle.."

Once Lillith's hair was pulling into a loose ponytail, Jezebel took the cream colored ribbon and tied it firmly in place. As usual, Lillith's curls bounced. Slipping on her heels herself to prover her point, Lillith smirked slightly.

"lets go. Edgard will be here soon." Jezebel frowned, giving a slow nod.

* * *

"Beautiful, as always."

Lillith turned her head to the voice, her lifeless eyes falling onto those grey ones that she grew up knowing. She turned back to what she was doing, being careful not to cut herself with the clippers. She was currently tending to her garden, which was originally raised by her mother. "I try my best." She smirked, slipping a rose into the vase Jezebel followed her with. She figured that while she was tending to the garden, she might as well make something for her dinning room.

"I was talking about you." Edgard cooed, slipping his arms around her. She huffed, shaking him off her, a light pink brushing across her cheeks. "I'd be careful what you do, considering the weapon i carry." she grumbled, shaking the clippers in front of him.

Edgard gave a nervous chuckle, holding his hands up in front of him. "Y-you have a point.. Oh!" He reached into his pocket, pulling out a long box. He held it out to her, a grin pulling at his lips. Lillith rose a curious brow as she pulled her gloves off, finger by finger. He was known for surprising her with random acts of kindness, but being as bitter as she was, she never knew how to act.

"Happy birthday~!" Edgard beamed. The box he held was white with a cream ribbon, like the colors she usually wore.

Lillith's eyes widened, her mind wrapping around his words.

_Birthday..?_

Birthday..

**BIRTHDAY!**

Her eyes twitched in irritation. How could she forget her own birthday? How **forgetful..**Slowly, she took the box from Edgard. "what.. is it..?" she muttered, shaking it beside her ear. Edgard rolled his eyes, smiling in amusement. "Oh, dear, just open it." he held his hands behind his back. Lillith stared at the box, her eyes taking in every detail it had to off her. slowly, she untied the ribbon, pocketing it for safe keeping. Her hand grazed over the box before taking a firm hold and pulling it apart. Her eyes softened on the emerald pendant choker. She pulled it out, being careful with it. It was heavy, hinting that the material used was strong. "Edgard-.." she trailed off, a sigh escaping her mouth.

It wasn't that she didn't like it. She _loved_it, actually. Her eyes traveled down to her family ring, On it was an emerald resting on a silver band. the choker looked like a perfect match. The problem was that she didn't know what to say. it was.. to much.

"I see it's already started." A young male voice spoke. Edgard and Lillith turned their heads to see the two Phantomhive siblings, their butler following them close behind. Lillith threw her gaze back to the choker. "Care to do the honor's?" She held out the choker to Edgard, an artificial smile pulling at her lips. Beaming with pride, Edgard nodded, hooking the choker around Lillith's neck.

"Its awfully, pretty." Cyrene smiled. Sebastian nodded, waving his arm dramatically. "A fine selection for a Lily, i must say. Her, the blooming flower, now has her steam to hold her high above the rest." Ciel's brow twitched. Sometimes Sebastian could be a little odd, even for him. Lillith blinked. "uh-.. Yeah. I think I'll just stick with 'pretty'." she decided. Jezebel smirked. "A fine Deci'sion, Mademoiselle." Sebastian sighed softly, shoot down. Cyrene chuckled, patting his arm lightly.

"You must not be into big parties. It appears we're the only ones here for your birthday." She pointed out, looking around curiously for any other hidden sign of life. Lillith tensed up a little.

"To be honest, i forgot it was my birthday."

Edgard and Cyrene gasped lightly. Jezebel, Sebastian and Ciel was just as surprised, but had too much pride to show for it. "If i may ask, how does one forget their own birthday?" Sebastian asked. Lillith walked over to the outdoor table set, trailing her fingers along her medication that laid on top of it.

Considering her condition, she carried it everywhere to help ease her pain.

"As the days pass, i grow weaker and more useless to the world around me." Edgard placed a hand on her shoulder. Unlike usual, she didn't shake him off. she picked up one of the bottles, glaring at it. "These bottles are useless to me.. All they do is stop it from hurting as much. They will never be able to extend my life past its expiration date." she huffed, clutching the bottle. She tossed it to the side with a huff. Jezebel caught it effortlessly, a smirk playing on her lips. Lillith glared lightly at her. "That being said, I always tend to forget such things."

Edgard frowned softly. "You shouldn't talk like that.." Lillith rose a brow, turning her eyes towards him. "You expect me to lie? Have you forgotten my mother's code to being a lady? _A Rosemond lady never lies._"

"Your mother sounds like a smart women." Ciel smirked, his cold ocean eyes locking with Lillith's for a moment. Heat rose to her face, but she turned away before the others could see. "Yes, that she was.." Lillith turned, the redness in her face gone now. She picked up her gardening gloved and the vase of flowers she picked. "Lets get out of this sun. I've had what i could tolerate of the outside world." she smirked.

* * *

Cyrene blinked lightly, staring silently at the painting of the Rosemond Family in admiration. Lillith had let them into the entertainment room, which had a Piano, 5 bookcases filling with medical booklets, old children stories, and many novels.

"Z'is was made by a french painter, long before my arrival 'ere as Mademoiselle's maid." Jezebel explained. Cyrene smiled softly, nodding. though she didn't care for the fact, it was still nice to see that her maid was on top of things. "So, your 13 now?" Lillith looked up at Cyrene from the love seat, her brow raising in confusion. "I believe so."

"when i turned 13, Mother took me to the park with Ciel, who was currently 7. I know it doesn't sound like much but.. spending that little time away from home without having to act a certain way at social gatherings was nice. It made me happy." Cyrene smiled slightly. "Maybe you should do the same? after all, we've all have a pretty troublesome week."

Lillith leaned back in her seat, placing a hand on her forehead. She had just gotten out of the sun not to long ago. Why would she suddenly want to go back out there?

"we could have a picnic." Cyrene smiled.

_The sky was almost clear, expect for the few white clouds that roamed by. Her and her Mother sat on a blanket, empty plates and tea glasses surrounding them. A tree overshadowed them, leaning back and forth with each gust of wind, making a cracking sound each time. The branch above them had a small red ribbon tied around it. Her mother had given it to Daniel, and gave him permission to tie it up there._

As he said, he wanted to leave a copy of the memory behind, as well as carry it.

Not far from Lillith and her Mother was her Father and Daniel, tossing a small ball back in forth. Daniel's laugh echoed in the air.

"Can i play too, mother?" Lillith smiled softly as her mother, who sat beautiful as ever, sipped her tea. She gave her daughter a sad frown. "Your getting too old to be playing in such a way. Here." she turned for a moment, shuffling through her bag before handing Lillith a book. It was on flowers. "I know you want to enjoy yourself, but its time you start learning how to behave. Not only as a lady, but a Rosemond lady."

Lillith tried to small from her sitting place on the large blanket, but it was hard knowing that her brother was enjoying herself while she sat in with a stupid elder's book.

"Lillith?" a soft voice questioned. Lillith blinked, looking over to the source of the voice. Edgard stood in front of her, a worried expression on his face as he wave his hand in front of her. "Welcome back to reality! You were spacing out again. Scared me for a moment, i must say." He chuckled. Lillith lowered her eyes, shaking her head in hopes of forcing the memory away.

Now she _had_to go. just to see if that ribbon was still there.

"So, how about it? I've already hugged Ciel into complete submission." Cyrene smirked. Ciel, on the other hand, still didn't seem very willing. But obviously he didn't want to be attacked by his sister's neck crushing 'love' again. Lillith sighed softly. "Fine. on one condition." the group leaned in, each with the same curious look.

* * *

"why THIS tree?" Ciel huffed, tired from the long walk. The tree itself was on top a tall hill. just past it was a fishing pond, that could be seen easily from under the tree's comforting shade. it was a long, hard walk, but well worth it.

Obviously, however, Ciel's bitter heart was unable to capture the beauty of the spot. Lillith smirked to herself. She'd expect nothing less from a damned soul with a blackened heart.

"The location is a perfect example of rewarding hard work. I must commend you on your eye for beauty, Lady Lillith." Sebastian gave her that chilling smile. It was much like her Mother's smile was before she perished. Ciel simply huffed as he watched Jezebel set the blanket down under the tree. "Actually, I'd be lying if I said I was the one that found it. My Mother found it herself when she was around my age." Lillith muttered, gently grazing her hand on the bark of the tree.

"Auntie Rossila~. She always had such classy tastes." Edgard cooed, skipping over to the blanket to set the basket he carried down. Sebastian and Ciel sat the once they carried down as well, pulling out the plates and silverware.

Ciel's expression softened, but he continued to huff and grumble. "It is lovely, I suppose.." he muttered.

"But even the beauty isn't the reason why I picked this tree." Lillith muttered, Her eyes making their way up the large tree. Ciel blinked at her, his eyes curiously following her gaze. He blinked in confusion, staring at the long, stained and ripped ribbon that hung from the tree. The wind blew it carelessly. Though it was old and rather ugly now, it had a strange beauty about it.

Cyrene and Edgard gazed at it for a few moments, then looked at each other in confusion.

"It was my mothers." Lillith muttered, standing to her feet. "Daniel tied it up there a long time ago. I was 9, I believe. Daniel didn't go missing until exactly 3 years ago. on my Birthday."

Ciel's frown deepened. He didn't even know she had a brother. Much less that he went missing. It certainly pieced together a few things for him. he looked to his sister, who's hand was trembling silently. She couldn't imagine being without her little brother. He was all she had left, really. He was the light in her cold dark room. Sebastian placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Sebastian-" He shook his head, cutting her off. "If i couldn't comfort my mistress, what kind of butler would i be?" he explained, smiling that demon smile of his.

That chilling _demon_smile.

Ciel had to turn away. It was hard having to watch her like that.

"i had almost forgotten that, too." Lillith muttered, tracing the emerald on her choker. "But coming here reminded me. He would always do these little things, claiming to be leaving a memory behind. That way he'd always remember it again when he'd see what he left behind. I suppose it works for the both of us." Lillith smirked, making her way over to the tree.

Edgard quickly stood up, Jezebel and Ciel doing the same. "Lilly, what are you doing?" Edgard demanding, watching as she grabbed a hold of the tree, pulling herself up a little ways. Lillith turned her head towards them, a look of burning determination gleaming behind her eyes. "Taking that memory back!" she huffed. Edgard rushed over, taking a hold of her leg. "You'll fall!" He huffed.

Pulling her free leg back, she kicked Edgard his jaw. Edgard stumbled back, almost falling. He placed a hand over his cheek in shocked. "She's gone mad.." he muttered. Ciel smirked softly. He admired it, it anything. it was only proof that she'd do anything to achieve her goals.

Much like himself.

Lillith took a hold of the red ribbon. she smirked smugly, Becoming cocky. "Lillith-!" Cyrene called. Lillith's foot slipped and before she knew it, she was falling.

Jezebel leaped into the air, catching her mistress with easy. "honestly, 'ow do i deal wiz' such a reckless Mistress?" she muttered softly, smirking down at Lillith. Lillith glared silently.

"the ribbon.." Cyrene muttered, a small smile forming.

Lillith looked past Jezebel's head to the branch where the ribbon once laid.  
But it was still there.

Only difference was that it had been ripped cleanly in half. the other half rested in Lillith's tightly gripped first. Lillith moved out of her maid's arms, sitting on her knees in silence.

"Looks like hes still hanging out." Ciel muttered, gathering everyone's attention.

"He must be pretty **forgetful **too." his lips pulled back in a smirk, his ocean eyes turning towards Lillith's emeralds ones.

Lillith turned away, heat once again raising to her face. What was it about those cold ocean eyes that got to her..? Her head snapped up, realization striking her. "Jezebel." Her maid turned, raising a brow to her mistress. "yes, My lady?" Lillith pulled out the cream colored ribbon Edgard had tied around the box that once held her choker. A smirk played at her lips.

"I want to make a memory."


	4. To be Cornered

"_A Rosemond lady iz always kind. A Rosemond Lady iz always well mannered.._"

Jezebel stopped reading, closing the folder silently. Lillith claimed to think her mothers notes on being a young lady was trash, but that was obviously not the case since she requested that Jezebel read them to her every night until she was to fall asleep.

Jezebel smiled softly, gently moving a stray hair from her mistress's face. Yes, she'd make a _tasty_ soul to steal.

It had been a few days since Lady Lillith's birthday, and it seemed that her spirits had brightened. It made her happy to see her mistress's bitterness slowly melt away.

_Lillith breaths were short, her face pale and her eyes bank with a dark shade of green. She laid bare with nothing surrounding her but darkness. In a matter of days, she had lost it all. First her mother, then her health, then her father and now her brother._

"what iz your wish, girl?" a pair of bright blue cat eyes appeared in the darkness. slowly, a silhouette of a cat appeared, licking its paw. It seemed to be the source of the smooth yet firm female voice. Lillith's hands tightened into fists, her tired eyes glaring lightly. "I want my brother back.. I want to see him smile again..! I want to make whoever took him from me pay in blood..!"

The cat chuckled, but its mouth didn't move. Its stare became hard on her, the blue orbs brightening that much more in interest. "Your sick, aren't you 'uman? You'll surely need immortal hands to 'elp you carry out your wish.."

Lillith narrowed her eyes. "i didn't ask you to state the obvious. Just tell me rather or not we have a deal?" the air thickened as she cat appeared on Lillith chest.

"You'll make a tasty soul to steal. We 'ave a deal.. Lillith Alienor Rosemond."

Lillith rose from her bed, running a hand through her messy long wood colored hair. Had it all been a dream..? She peeked down, finding that she was wearing her night gown. but something new laid on her chest. A odd star shaped tattoo rested just below her collar bone.

"Good morning, milady." A smooth yet firm voice called. Lillith snapped her head up with wide eyes, her vision falling on a blond haired, blue eyed women. She wore a maid's dress with a matching hat. "who are you?" Lillith hissed.

A smirk pulled at her the maid's tainted lips. "Z'ats up to you, My lady.." 

Lillith's eyes fluttered opened, feeling the sun's familiar rays hitting her face. "Its awfully bright.." she muttered, groaning as she rose from her bed. Jezebel smiled over her shoulder as she tied the curtains back. "z'Itz' a beautiful day outside. not a single cloud in ze sky." She made her way over, her dress flowing gracefully behind her, and poured her a cup of tea. Lillith sipped the warm liquid, her eyes widening for a moment at the taste.

"Earl Grey, in honor of our guest today." Jezebel informed, preparing Lillith's dress for the day.

"And who might that be?"

Jezebel smirked, sensing irritation rolling off her mistresses tongue. "The Phantomhive siblings. z'It seem they 'ave something important to talk to you about." Lillith sighed softly, rubbing the bridge of her noes. "And _why_ didn't they ask before coming?"

Jezebel gave a soft smile. "perhaps zits more important z'hen you think, milady. Do calm yourself. You don't want to become ill zis early in the morning, do you?" She asked, Slipping Lillith's gown off. She eyed the mark along her chest silently, smirking to herself.

"_A Rosemond lady is always patient.._" Lillith muttered to herself. She sighed lightly and looked away, admiring the world outside her window.

Beautiful day..? Everyday was beautiful, to Lillith. After all, Everyday was one day closer to being her _last_.

* * *

_** Dear, Lillith,**_

Its come to my attention that perhaps I closed your case on your brothers disappearance too soon. There been an increase on young boys going missing lately, and it seems odd that the number increased shortly your brothers own disappearance . There's been some cases of young girls going missing as well. As my "Pet" I'm expecting you to look into this as quickly as possible.

Love, Your Queen, Victoria.

Lillith's mouth gaped opened in silence, unable to register the letter before her. She bit her lip, reading the words again. This was her second chance to find her brother! She jumped at the sound of knocking and quickly put the letter away. "come in." she called, looking at a different letter.

"Ze guests are here, my lady." Jezebel bowed her head in respect before moving to the side to allow Ciel and his sister, Cyrene, to pass. Ciel kept his eyes low, which got Lillith's attention. Cyrene, however, simply smiled, giving a silent wave. Lillith rose a curious brow, carefully setting the letter she held down.

"Jezebel told me you two were coming unannounced. as much as i _enjoy_ both your company, I must say I find this rather annoying." she tightened her hands together, making a popping sound, Leaning on her study desk. Ceil took a seat in one of the chairs that faced the desk, his sister doing the same. "My young masters are deeply sorry. You see.." Sebastian stopped as Ciel rose a hand, signalling him to silence himself.

"The Queen sent me a letter." He began, still avoiding her eyes. "I had no idea she closed your case. I can imagine your heartache." Lillith narrowed her eyes, turning her eyes away from him now. She felt her hands tightened even more while her brow twitched.

"I don't want your pity you-!" "Let me help."

Lillith snapped her eyes back to him, wide with shock towards his words. Cyrene chuckled nervously. "What he means is.. We were issued a mission to help track down your brother, as well as the others who have mysteriously gone missing. Considering you were the one to open the case in the first place w-"

"I got the same letter." Lillith muttered, her eyes trailing down to where she hid it. Jezebel blinked silently, looking down at her mistress. The sadness that flowed from her lifeless green orbs made her own heart ache silently. "Mistress-.." Lillith rose her hand stopping her. "You wish to help? So be it. But i have a contract to fulfill, and you two better not get in the way of it." she stood up from her desk, glaring softly at the two before leaving the room, slamming the door behind her.

A smirk pulled at Jezebel's lips.

* * *

"Please understand milady's actions. Z'is is important to her. I hope her hostel be'avior doesn't alter your thoughts on 'er." Jezebel bowed, Leading the Phantomhive siblings to the door. Ciel placed a hand on the custom hand carved door, taking a short moment to admire the large gold painted 'R' that rested in the middle of the double doors. His ocean eyes narrowed, his lips curving in a smirk.

"We'll be by tomorrow to pick you and lady Lillith up." He nodded his goodbye before walking out the door, his sister and butler following close behind. The investigation had been barred for quite some time, but Ciel had an idea on where to begin. He had already come in contact with a certain man who was in the black market business. "Young master?" Sebastian's voice broke Ciel from his thoughts, making him look up carefully.

Sebastian opened the carriage door, helping his too young masters inside before entering as well. "Are you sure this is such a good idea? Lady Lillith doesn't seem stable, as it is.." Cyrene waved her hand, dismissing the butler's worries.

"Unstable, yes, but it seems her case has something to do with what happened to us. It seems only natural that we team up." Cyrene explained, leaning back into her seat. Ciel nodded in agreement with his sister, letting his eyes drift to the window. They slowly began to pull away, passing by the many flowers that rested on the Rosemond estate.

"Needless to say, if we get nothing out of it, at least we'll be serving the Queen." His eyes roamed over to a patch of lilies that rested at the exit gate. To be honest, he found the sick girl to be an interesting person. Though her sickness had made her bitter and mentally unstable, he could see that she was a determined girl who wasn't scared of doing the unthinkable to get what she wanted.

And he could certainly respect that.

Lillith sighed softly, clipping the choker Edgard had given her around her neck. Since Edgard had insisted on coming along, she didn't want to upset him by not wearing it. She leaned in a little closer to her vanity mirror to check and make sure it was centered perfectly. "You seem tense." She rose her eyes to her maid, Jezebel, who looked at her with concern. Lillith shrugged her slim shoulders, her eyes trailing back to herself in the mirror.

Somehow, her room felt a little darker then usual. And that was saying a lot considering her room was themed with white. Lillith stood, making her way over to the window. the sky was coated in a collection of grey. Lillith's eyes narrowed softly, her lips pulling in a tight fine line. She enjoyed rainy days, but not when it meant she'd be getting wet.

"I see. Has z'e weather effected your mood?" Jezebel smirked, taking her place beside Lillith. Only the silence answered her, hinting that Jezebel was probably right. "Come, Jezebel." Lillith turned, leading the way out of her room

_"A Rosemond lady is Always kind.."_ Lillith repeated as she descended down the stairs, her medication fitted neatly in her dress pocket. Her ears perked up to the sound of knocking. "Jezebel," Lillith turned on her heel to order her maid to answer the door, but she didn't appear to be behind her anymore. "Come in." Lillith blinked, turning back around to see Jezebel had already opened the door to let Edgard inside.

Slightly impressed, Lillith smirked as she made her way down, allowing Edgard to hug her in greeting. "You don't look so good." Edgard pouted, placing a hand on her forehead. Lillith hissed, pushing his hand away from her face.

"Its just the weather." she huffed

"Our escorts 'ave arrived, milady." Lillith nodded to Jezebel before following her outside, Edgard following silently.

"Good morning." Cyrene smiled, nodding her head in greeting to the three. Lillith turned her head towards the window as she took her seat, a frown pulling at her lips. "A morning that more so lacks 'good' and more so 'bad'."

Cyrene's smile fell, showing her more honest expression.

"Here." she handed Lillith a folder, papers filling its contents. "I'm glad you brought Edgard along. We'll be needing him for our first stop." Lillith rose a brow at Cyrene, who only shrugged and nodded her head to her brother. "Aleister Chamber is our current primary suspect considering he was behind a few.. interesting cases." Ciel muttered, watching as Lillith flipped through the papers.

Edgard shuddered, casting his eyes downward. It wasn't that he didn't care for his uncle, he just didn't know how to handle his.. mistakes. Lillith rose a curious brow before nodding. "If anything, perhaps he knows something." Lillith handed to papers to Edgard, allowing him to look over them. "Or perhaps he's behind all of it." Cyrene narrowed her eyes silently.

"Either way," Ciel spoke up, catching everyone attention, "Whatever we find out, I want you to remain calm." Hes ocean eyes stared into Lillith's emerald ones carefully, concern in them. A little taken back, Lillith simply nodded before looking down to her feet. She had been thinking hard on her brother since the case was re-opened. She had heard rumors floating around that she was 'crazy' and 'unstable', rather that was true or not she didn't even know. All she really knew was that she wanted her brother back. Perhaps that HAD made her a little unstable, but that didn't matter to her. So long as she got him back, it didn't matter.

"They say I'm sick in the head, don't they?" Edgard gave Lillith an uneasy look while Ciel and Cyrene simply stared. "Well of course. Your actions haven't proved otherwise." Ciel chuckled softly. It surprised Edgard how open he was over the fact. "But personally," Lillith blinked at him. "I think you have every right."

Before Lillith could reply, the carriage came to complete halt, making the group shuffle a little from the sudden stop. "We're here, my lord." Sebastian, who had been leading the carriage, peeked through the small window behind Lillith and Edgard.

One by one, everyone piled out. Edgard sighed softly, a shiver running down his spin. the manor was beautiful, but it didn't hold many good memories for him. Ciel's expression matched Edgard, his brow twitching upward at whatever was running though his mind. Cyrene, however, just seemed annoyed with the manor.

"Lets get this over with." Ciel huffed, leading the way.

The door swung open after some delay from the knock, a butler standing with a look of slight surprise on his face. "Master Edgard.. I had no idea you were planning a visit.." The butler's lip twitched uncomfortably, obviously not pleased with the extra guests.

"Er.. its more on the lines of business." Edgard rubbed the back of his head, a nervous laugh slipping past his lips. "Well, follow me. Your lucky he didn't have much planned for today."

"Jezebel," Jezebel's head perked up. "Stay here. i don't want it too crowded." Lillith ordered, taking a quick swig of her medication. Jezebel gave a firm nod. "You too." the Phantomhive siblings ordered their butler in unison. Ciel glared lightly at his sister, who only smirked in amusement. Sebastian, his smirk matching Cyrene's, bowed. "of course."

* * *

Lillith wiggled uncomfortably in her seat, her lifeless eyes looking around the room uneasily. She didn't trust that man in the slightest, and by the looks of it, neither did the others. "Does it always smell like smoke in here?" Ciel huffed, placing a cloth over his noes in hopes of blocking out the smell. Edgard sighed softly, running a sweaty hand through his blonde hair.

The door opened in a burst, revealing a tall blonde hair and purple eyed man spinning gracefully into the room. "Do my ears tease me? Is my dear sweet nephew really here to visit his dear uncle?! Oh how bright my day has become!" he stopped infront of the window, lightning striking in the background. Lillith gulped silently, her grip on her seat becoming tighter.

"I-its nice to see you too, uncle." Edgard's voice cracked.

Aleister scooped Edgard into his arms, spinning him wildly like a rag doll. "Oh how sweet it is to see you with my dear sisters beautiful hair. Oh! i see you brought some.. guests, as well." He blinked at the three others who sat silently, color drained from their faces while a sweat drop eased its way down their faces.

Lillith shook her fear away, her brow twitching. "That's enough of your childish behavior, Aleister." she tossed the file of papers on his desk, her emerald eyes glaring into his own purple gem orbs. His once dashing smile melted into a serious look, his eyes narrowed slightly. "Ah, my nephew's fiance. The darker side of the family. I see the Queen's dogs are here too. how delightful." he took a seat behind his desk, taking the folder in his hands. "For what do i owe this interesting visit-?" he stopped, his eyes widening silently.

"The case.. has been re-opened?"

Cyrene snatched the folder from him, feeling that it was all he needed to see. "Well done. Glad to see your eyes are as well as your mouth." she huffed. Aleister's body tensed as he leaned back. "So you think i have something to do with it?" Ciel nodded, waving his hand dismissively. "More or less. That or you know something about it." his eyes narrowed silently at the man before him.

"As you know, my brother was very dear to me. As WE know, human trafficking is dear to you. There are many cases of which I've chosen to ignore for Edgard's sake." Ciel and Cyrene snapped their heads over to Lillith, who was now standing with her hand on Edgard's shoulder. "Surely, you don't want me to crush all your hard work and murder your name among all other nobles? You tell us what we want to know, however, and no one has to know." Aleister smiled softly as he dabbed a cloth on his forehead to whip the sweat away. "Your a difficult one, my lady."

"So do we have a deal, or not?" Ciel huffed, growing annoyed with the back and forth nonsense. Aleister Sighed softly, leaning back in his seat. "Of course.." He stood up, going towards his bookcase for a moment. He shuffled through some books before pulling out one and blowing the dust off of it. "I've learned to keep letters and keep them safe, in case i am to ever need them again. In here is where i believe you'll find your answers." He returned, dropping the book on the desk and sending out a cloud of dust.

The four waved their hands, coughing lightly. Slowly, Aleister opened the book. Each page was another letter addressed to him from someone else, the hand writings each just as unique as the last. He flipped through the pages, humming to himself until he stopped, his purple eyes gleaming. "Ah. Here we are. The honorable General Dweller." he carefully pulled the letter out, Holding it gently out to Lillith. Ciel took it before she could grabbed it. "General Dweller?" he huffed, scanning over the letter. Lillith glared silently.

"The letter talks of his newest treasures, at the time. You see, I'm not the only human trafficker. He was well known among us as a legend who used his position in the army to his advantages. As it so happens, he stumbled upon many young men here around the time your brother went missing. This is his last known letter. The address should at least take you to someone who knows where hes at now. But be careful.." The group looked up from the letter to see Aleister's serious stare.

"Not everyone is as kind and understanding as me."

Lillith couldn't help but chuckled. "I'm sure we'll be fine." Ciel nodded, placing the letter neatly in the folder with the other papers on Daniel and the case. "Good day, sir." he tipped his hat lightly before standing and turning off, his sister, Lillith, and Edgard following silently.

Aleister smiled and waved them off until the door closed. His expression darkened. Silently, he picked up his phone, sitting back down.

"Yes, Exterminator?"

* * *

"You were pretty quiet in there." Cyrene rose a brow at Edgard, who was still rather pale.

"to be honest, He scares me half to death." He shuddered, opening the front door. Standing there was Sebastian and Jezebel, who anxiously awaiting their master's return.

"Ah, young master, mistress, I trust it all went well." Cyrene watched the folder in front of Sebastian with a smirk, giving a wink. "If we could get a clue on a simply case, then what kind of detectives would we be?" Sebastian chuckled softly. "indeed, My lady." he lead the way silently through Aleister's front garden, back to the carriage that awaited their arrival.

Lillith bit her bottom lip, her mind cluttering with the information she had gathered today. It felt.. Bittersweet. She felt like she was getting closer to her brother, but at the same time, it felt like she had re-opened a long healed scar. Could she fix it before she'd bleed out?

She stopped, turning to take a look at the mansion again. The white stoned manor stared at her mockingly, lightning striking behind it. It was more so like something she'd imagine while reading a haunting story, on a cold winter night. Silently she counted in her head the seconds it took for the sound of thunder to reach her ears.

"Lets go, Lillith." Ciel ordered, waiting outside the carriage. The others were already inside, awaiting the two.

The sound of thunder finally reached them. But something didn't seem right about it. By the time it took Lillith to realize what had happened, it was too late. Her feet had left the ground, shards of emerald glittering past her as she flew backwards.

_That was no thunder._

Lillith slid to a halt, face down in the dirt. Her once curly hair that laid in a ponytail at the top of her head was in a messy clutter around her head. Ciel's eyes widened, watching as her cream colored ribbon floated down to the ground in front of his eyes. The shards from her choker became mixed into the dirt as rain began to fall.

It was a shot to the neck. There was no way she could have possible survived.

**"Lillith..!"**


	5. To be Alone

"Lillith..!" Ciel's attempt in a yell came out as only a shocked mutter, his hand reaching out silently towards her. He pulled his hand back silently as his butler placed his hands over his young masters eyes.

"Such eyes should not see such a tragedy." Sebastian muttered softly. Cyrene, her eyes wide with rage, stepped out of the carriage. By now, men were approaching them. "Which one of you did it?" she demanded. The men only smirked back at her.

Cyrene charged, her judgement blinded by rage. Though Lillith was bitter and cold, She cared for the girl. In many ways, The two were alike. Both were fighting to restore their honor and get revenge for what was taken from them.

Her grunt of pain shot through the air, blood falling to the ground. She had been shot in the arm.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to his warmth. His eyes looked down at her with pity. "Your are a reckless one.." he whispered. He quietly leaned her against the carriage beside Ciel, who stared helplessly, his eyes narrowed in his own silent rage.

A dark shadow loomed over Sebastian, his eyes narrowing silently at the men who had dared to harm his young master.

"Its bad enough you harmed a woman. Two, to be exact.. But my master?" his lowered his eyes. "That's unforgivable.."

Jezebel made her way over to her young mistress, carefully turning her over. There was some blood, but oddly not as much as what one would expect. Lillith's eyes were wide, her breathing in long angry hisses. Ciel stared, stunned.

She was actually alive..?

A sigh escaped his mouth, a smirk pulling at his lips. It seemed Edgard was useful after all.

Edgard wrapped his arms around Lillith, snatching her from Jezebel's grasp. "your Okay!" he gasped, tears spilling from the corners of his eyes.

Ciel felt an odd Pinch in his chest, his stomach turning at the site of Lillith being smothered by the boy. He turned his eyes back to Sebastian, disregarding the feeling all together.

But Cyrene noticed.

Lillith slowly jerked herself away, her body shaky from the shock of what had just happened. "The choker saved my life.." She whispered, standing to her feet slowly. Her maid stood by her side, glaring the men down.

One does not simply harm her master

"But.. They ruined my dress and my hair.." Her eyes narrowed, her expression darkening. "Do they not understand how hard it is to keep a White dress stain free, Jezebel..?"

Jezebel glared silently at the men. "Apparently not." Lillith placed a hand over her chest, looking at the men bitterly. "This is an order, Jezebel. Kill those men. Make them pay in blood!" Jezebel nodded with a smirk. "Of course, milady." She took her place beside Sebastian. Looking at one another, they nodded in understanding before leaping into the air.

Lillith silently fell into a sitting position between Ciel and Cyrene. "They shot you.." Lillith looked at Cyrene's wound from the corner of her eyes, guilt haunting her green orbs. "Its nothing." Cyrene smiled, shaking her head. she placed a hand on Lillith's head, ruffling her hair a little. Lillith grumbled softly, but didn't shove her away.

Are you two okay?" Ciel muttered, peeking at the two.

Cyrene smiled, nodding at her little brother. "Nothing a little Medical attention won't patch up for me." She placed a hand over her wound, hissing softly before relaxing. Ciel nodded slowly, turning his head to Lillith next.

Lillith nodded slowly, yanking the choker off. her neck was black and purple, a small bullet wound in the middle. It was a painful sight, but only proof that she was lucky. "Next time do as i say, idiot." he huffed, a light pink color dusting his cheeks. Lillith narrowed her eyes slightly. "How was i suppose to know I'd get shot? And since when did you care?"

Ciel huffed. "We're partners, Both on this case and in business. Forgive me for feeling slight concern for a friend." he huffed, puffing out his cheeks. The two sat in eye lock, glaring one another down before turning away, huffing in unison. Cyrene rolled her eyes, a soft smile pulling at her lips.

"Your BOTH idiots.."

~~~

Sebastian sighed softly, dusting off his tailcoat as he landed on the other side of the garden, a collection of blood and bodies circling him. Jezebel landed not far from him.

"I think z'ats z'e last of 'em." she yawned, bored with the easy battles. "Sebastian-!" Jezebel and Sebastian turned their heads at the sound of Ciel's voice, catching eye of a mad man that was running towards Lillith and the others.

But there was a look in Lillith's eye that told Jezebel that they weren't needed. The looked of a lion on the attack. A creature hungry, stalking its prey. Sebastian stepped to go protect his masters, but Jezebel placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. In silent understanding, he stopped.

The man inched closer and closer, shooting his gun into the air to intimidate them. Edgard lowered his head in panic, covering his ears. Ciel's eyes narrowed in a careless glare, confident that he'd be okay. Cyrene's said different. She watched as Sebastian stood there, a hopeful look in his eyes. Cyrene's eyes slowly traveled beside her, where Lillith sat with her hands on either side of her, and her feet positioned under her as if she were about to jump.

Suddenly understanding, she silently watched. The man pointed the gun downward towards them, his eye twitching as a sadistic grin pulled across his face. Lillith rolled forwards before doing a handstand, kicking a foot up. Her kick knocked the gun into the air while also kicking his jaw. Teeth and blood flew into the air as he tumbled, falling on his butt. Lillith quickly leaped to her feet, catching the gun in her hands. Ciel's mouth fell open, his ocean eyes watching her movements closely.

In rage, she pointed the gun down at the man, her own eye twitching as she panted. Behind her Blinded rage and insanity, however, there was hesitation.

She still lacked the heart to kill another human being, and she knew it.

Her hand shook as she held the gun, her finger on the trigger, the fear in the mans eyes melted, taking notice to her failure to pull the trigger. He tossed his head back into a crazy laugh, his chest vibrating violently.

"I don't need this.." she tossed the gun aside, her eye twitching in rage. Jezebel placed a hand on her shoulder silently, petting her head with her other hand. A loud sickening crunch filled the air, echoing soothingly. Sebastian sighed softly, taking his bloody gloves off. He peeked down at his work, the once laughing man sprawled on the lawn, the top half of his head on the other side of the garden. "A fitting image for a man who cant keep his mouth shut." he smirked.

~~~

Cyrene ran a hand through her brother's hair as he laid sleeping soundly within his bed.

Her arm was wrapped neatly, a bandage around her head. The days events had left Ciel tired, as well as Lillith and Edgard. Since Lillith herself was in poor condition, and Edgard refused to leave her side, Jezebel was forced to let them stay at the Phantomhive manor.

"He looks like a child." A smooth voice spoke.

Cyrene blinked, raising her eyes to Sebastian who stood in the doorway with candle light gleaming from his eyes. Resting on his face was that smile she had grown to smile back to.

_That demonic smile.._

"Well he IS a child. He can act like an adult all he wants. in the end, hes still my little brother. He still needs me." she smiled softly, brushing a stray hair behind his ear. She could remember the days when he'd make her stay up, just to play with his hair until he was to fall asleep.

Sebastian chuckled softly, nodding in agreement. "Do you wish for me to clean that?" Sebastian nodded his head to the Dagger She had laid in her lap, blood staining the metal. Slowly, she nodded. Her brother and Sebastian were the only to people she really trusted it with it. As she went to hand it to him, she paused to admire the lifeless DNA that rested as a crimson pool on the blade. It was dray and gave off an odd penny smell.

It made her smirk.

_Cyrene frowned softly. She pitied Lillith. She could see it in her eyes just how bad she wanted to end that mans life, but regardless of that, her heart rejected the idea. the moment she threw the gun aside, Cyrene knew that there was more to her unstable mind then she had originally thought. The complex rainbow of emotions, the clutter mess of thoughts and hopes that flashed threw her head, it was all the same for Cyrene._

"milady?" Cyrene snapped from her thoughts to look over. Lillith's body was shaking, her breathing fast paced and irregular. "Whats wrong with her?" Ciel demanded, standing to his feet. Jezebel carefully picked her mistress up, her wood colored hair washing over her arm like a waterfall of wrinkled silk. "Sometimes when she over works herself, 'er body will shut down an' force her to rest. Nothing to really worry about." She assured with a soft smile.

Ciel frowned softly. "lets get out of here-" A gun shot echoed through the air. and as quick as lightening, Sebastian stood before Ciel, holding a bullet in between his fingers.

These guys were persistent.

Cyrene sighed, pulling her dagger from it's holster under her dress, just above her knee. Lillith wasn't the only one with secretes.

Sebastian gently took the dagger from her grasp, his blood red eyes staring into hers for a moment. His eyes gleamed knowingly, a small smile playing on his lips.

The sound of foot steps may Cyrene jump, her heart leaping to her stomach.

She peeked past Sebastian, a familiar emerald eyed girl stood at the doorway, rubbing her eyes. Her balance was off, which Cyrene had expected. What she didn't expect was how slim her arms and legs were. in the gown, which Cyrene had let her use for the night, she appeared to be no more than skin and bones. Cyrene's eyes softened on her.

"Your should be in bed." She scolded softly, removing her hand from her brothers hair.

Lillith lowered her tired eyes, her hand slowly going up to her neck. "I woke up. I was.. Looking for Jezebel." Sebastian made his way out of the room. "I'll fetch her some warm milk." Cyrene nodded to him before rising up and making her way over to the emerald eyed girl. "She went to town to get somethings. Come on, I'll tuck you in."

She led Lillith down the long hallway path, the lights flickering slightly. The storm was surely picking up and Cyrene had no doubts that the lights would soon be out.

The room Lillith was staying in was dark and chilly now that the one meant to occupy it was gone. Cyrene slowly moved the covers back and waved for Lillith to lay down. Doing as she ordered, Lillith turned her back toward Cyrene, pulling the covers close to her face. It smelled of sweet lavender and watermelon. Cyrene Lit the three candles that sat on the nightstand, adding light to the dark room.

"Ah, whats this?" Her eyes scanned the folder that laid in the chair beside the nightstand, bold black letters resting on the cover. She was careful not to pick up the folder with her wounded arm.

She sat herself down, setting the folder in her lap as she opened it up, reading its contents to herself. Lillith snapped her body around, pushing herself up. "Set that down..!" she ordered, unable to raise her voice due to her injury.

Cyrene rose a brow. "What in the world is this? _A Rosemond lady is always kind..A Rosemond lady is-_" "Stop.." The sound in Lillith's voice was more pleading then an order. There was sadness and regret in her eyes, her lips trembling softly. Cyrene frowned softly, closing the folder. "Its my mothers notes." Lillith began. "She use to read it to me when i would go to bed. She thought that it would help me learn the ways of being a lady easier. I.. usually get Jezebel to read it to me.." Lillith snapped her head away, ashamed.

Cyrene chuckled. "It helps you sleep, doesn't it? Lay down. I'll read it to you." Lillith blinked lightly at Cyrene, but hesitantly did as she ordered. Slowly, she read from the notes, glancing up every now and them to check on Lillith. Lillith's vision began to blur, feeling the need to sleep fall upon her. Her mind drowned out Cyrene's voice as her eyes fully closed, allowing her dreams to gently scoop her up and take her away.

"_A Rosemond Lady is always respectful. A Rosemond.._" she stopped, closing the folder when Lillith's breathing became hushed and steady. Cyrene smiled, standing to her feet.

"Here's the milk." Sebastian paused at the door, noticing the young mistress sleeping soundly under the dim light that the candle gave off. Cyrene smirked, taking the glass and drinking it herself. "I think I'll turn in now." She yawned, placing the empty glass back in his hands. Sebastian nodded with a smile. "You'd make a fine mother." There was a hint of suggestion in his tone, sending a shiver down Cyrene's back.

"You flatter me." She smirked with a roll of her eyes. She turned her back to him, making her way to her own room.

~~~

Lillith's eyes fluttered open. But this time, she wasnt woken by the suns rays or Jezebel's annoying humming. The curtains to window that rested a few feet away from the bed remained closed, not even a crack of sunlight falling into the dim room.

Turning over, Lillith didn't even see tea set out, or a dress laid out for her. Her eyes narrowed in irritation, Allowing her eyes to examine the room she laid it silently. Being in the Phantomhive manor rather then her own, she couldn't help but feel a little.. _outcasted_. The door opened, a familiar ocean eyed boy walking in.

He held a tray of Tea in his hands, bandages resting on the same plate. His eye was distant in thought, while the other remained coated with his eye patch. Obviously, he didn't notice that Lillith was awake. "Where's Jezebel?" her voice was scratching, probably from yesterday's events.

Ciel Jumped, making the boiling hot was spill over a little. There was a faint pink glow to his cheeks as he sat the tray down. "We don't know." he confessed, preparing the tea the way Sebastian taught him.

Lillith rose a brow. Why didn't he just have Sebastian do all of that himself?

Lillith rose from the bed slowly, her body screaming for her to just lay back down. Her head was pounding, and she felt weak, her own breathing was a struggle. She needed her medication. And she needed it soon. "She didn't return last night..?" Worry echoed in her voice, bringing a smirk to Ciel's lips. "Don't worry, Sebastian and Cyrene are out looking for her. I would have gone myself.. but i thought it'd be ignorant to leave you and that persistent fiance' of yours behind." He held out a cup of hot tea, moving over to sit on the bed.

Lillith took the cup, sipping from it silently. "You'd have to be an idiot to think we'd ever do anything." She huffed, setting the tea on the nightstand.

Ciel leaned in, his hand reaching behind Lillith's neck. Heat rose to her cheeks, confusion and shock settling upon her face. She could feel Ciel's breath on her chin, as well as smell the lavender scent that was sealed within his clothing. She blinked as he moved away, the bandage that was once around her neck now in his hands.

"So he was.. just removing the bandages.." She thought, unable to help herself from feeling a little disappointed. She mentally kicked herself, refusing to feel such a way. She should be THANKFUL that's what it was.

He reached over, cream coating his fingers. The moment he touched her neck, she tensed up, a hiss slipping her lips. He flinched back, a little surprised that such a soft touch would hurt her. He sighed, pity filling his eyes. "This is going to hurt." he pressed down again, spreading she cream on her neck. Trying to ignore the groans of pain that slipped her lips, he finally finished. His eyes locked with hers for a few moments, his endless pool of blue eye staring timelessly into her emerald ones. He turned his head away, hiding the redness in his cheeks.

He held the new fresh bandages in his hand, slowly unrolling them. "Your hair looks like a complete mess." he huffed.

Lillith glared silently. "Well of course it is..! usually Jezebel brushes it for me-" she trailed off. She hadn't really realized how much she needed Jezebel til now. Her eyes narrowed.

"Hold still." Once again, Ciel leaned in, wrapping the new bandage around her neck. Once done, he moved away, crossing his arms. "Get ready. there are some dresses in the closet." he huffed, walking towards the door.

Lillith reached out, grabbing the sleeve of his shirt. He turned his head towards her, his eye twinkling in curiosity .

A soft mutter slipped from Lillith's lips, one that Ciel couldn't understand. "Your going to have to speak louder." he huffed, his face twisting in annoyance.

"...Thank you." she muttered a little louder, her hand slipping from its grasp on his sleeve. Ciel stared for a few moments, in awe. He blinked, composing himself. "Just get ready." he huffed, leaving the room rather quickly

~~~

Lillith made her way down the stairs, the slightly too big dress trailing behind her. Since she didn't have Jezebel to help her with her hair, she simply brushed it out and allowed it to stay down. To be honest, it looked pretty good down.

The only reason she kept it up was to avoid having to deal with it.

She felt her stomach tightened as thoughts of that morning played over in her head. Why didn't he have one of his other servants come up and help her instead of doing it himself? She huffed, shaking her head. There had to be a reasonable explanation.

"Your 'opless without me."

Lillith jumped, snapping herself out of thought. At the front door stood her maid with Sebastian and Cyrene. Bullet holes left Jezebel's dress unacceptable and looking more like Swiss cheese then like a maid's uniform. In her hands was a fully familiar choker, a green emerald shining in the middle of it. Lillith's eyes widened.

"That's impossible!" she huffed. "the shooter destroyed it!"

Cyrene ran a hand through her hair, sighing. Obviously, she had had a rough day. "She went all the way back to Aleister's mansion to get the pieces of your choker so she could repair it. Apparently more of his men found her and tried to shoot at her." Lillith's eyes softened for a moment before a hiss slipped her lips. "Idiot.. You didn't have to do all of that." She lowered her eyes.

Jezebel smirked, approaching her mistress. "here." she carefully clipped the choker around her neck, making sure he hair was out of the way.

The metal of the choker quickly made Lillith hiss with pain, her neck tingling. Regardless of the pain, however, she wasn't going to take it off. She gently traced her finger along the emerald, smirking softly. Jezebel snaked her arm around her mistress, her red tainted lips pulling back into a gentle smile. "lets fix your hair. A different dress wouldn't hurt either." she gave the dress a slightly disgusted look, making Lillith turn red with embarrassment. "Shut up.."

~~~

"Milady?" Sebastian peeked through Lillith's door, which was slightly open.

Lillith sat silently on her bed, her eyes narrowed at the dress she wore. Jezebel had picked it out since Lillith didn't really know her own dress size. The only problem was that it wasn't... white.. it was a creamy brown color. Lillith looked up towards the doorway, raising a brow.

Her serious expression dropped as she caught sight of the pink bonet that rested on his head. She covered her mouth with both hands to stop herself from laughing. "Y-Yes..?" she squeaked out, her lip twitching. Sebastian, not very amused, Sighed. "We.. have a guest. My young master would like you to meet her."

Lillith nodded, standing to her feet. Whoever she was, she was obviously the one behind the Bonet. she'd have to thank this girl once she met her.

Her eyes widened. It appeared that the girl had also given the mansion a makeover. "Hmph. How childish." she hissed out. But still.. It WAS amusing. When she reached the stairs, her previous amusement quickly died.

"You look adorable in the outfit i bought you!" the blond girl at the end of the stairway hugged the now less-intimidating Ciel, spinning him wildly. Lillith awaited for him to yelled at her, but it never came.

Her hands tightened into small fits. "On the second though.. maybe she doesn't deserve my thanks.." she muttered to herself. "Oh! Lillith!" Edgard waved at her from the end of the stairway. He was also dolled up in new clothes. "The dress Lizzy brought for you looks great on you." Edgard smiled. Lillith's eye twitched.

_This horrible thing was HERS?_

"Z'it does look wonderful on you, milady." Lillith glared silently at Jezebel. _Sneaky trick, demon.._

Ciel took a deep breath once the blond released him. "You must be Lillith. I'm Lizzy, Ciel's Fiance!" The blond chirped, rushing over to Lillith. she held her hand out for Lillith to shake, but Lillith just stared at it. "She's your fiance?" Ciel gave a silent nod. "You poor thing." Lillith coolly walked past Lizzy, making her way down the stairs. The room tensed, obviously taken back by Lillith's harsh words. Lizzy blinked in silent shock. "Excuse my mistress. Shes just a little cranky. Her neck iz hurting her a bit."

Lizzy nodded slowly. "Oh, that's right.. Ciel told me about the shooting. That's just awful." She followed after Lillith, much to Lillith's distaste.

Thankfully, however, Cyrene entered the room, her eyes narrowed in disgust.

"Ciel, whats the meaning of all this tacky decorat- oh.." Cyrene stopped mid-sentence, her eyes falling on the familiar blond girl that stood with a smile planted on her face. "Oh yay~! everyone's here! now we can have a ball!" Lizzy cooed, clapping her hands together.

Lillith glared silently at the girl. Even the pitch of her voice irritated her. Something else about the girl irritated her the most. Something Lillith couldn't put her finger on. Lizzy took Ciel's hand, pulling him close to her. Lillith turned her eyes away, feeling his stomach drop. A hand slipped its self into hers.

"Care to dance?" Lillith turned her head to the source of the voice. Edgard stood, a soft inviting smile on his face while he bowed in respect. It wasn't until then that Lillith noticed the gentle music that played throughout the room, tickling her ears with its soft tune.

Lillith smirked, nodding silently as she allowed him to pull her towards him.

"Cute, aren't they?" Cyrene smiled, leaning on the stairs railing. Sebastian chuckled, nodding his head. "Some more then others." He bowed before her, holding his hand. "May I have this dance, milady?" Cyrene blinked for a few moments before nodding, taking his hand into her own. With a pull, Sebastian spun her, finishing off the spin with a quick dip.

Cyrene's cheek turned a dark shade of red, stunned into silence. Sebastian smirked, pulling her back up. His face was only inches away from hers". "Oh, i didn't mean to startle you." He teased in a whisper. Cyrene huffed, turning his head the other way. "your such a show off." she couldn't help but smile though.

Oh how he loved to tease her.

"Is something wrong Lillith?" Edgard frowned. She seemed distant, and her eyes kept drifting to Lizzy and Ciel. Lillith shook her head, returning her eyes back to him. "Oh- nothing.. Just thinking, i suppose."

As the song game to an end, Each couple stopped and bowed. Lillith's eyes fell on Lizzy and Ciel once more. She didn't understand why she hated the sight of them together. Her hands once again tightened into fists, her eyes narrowing. Edgard followed her gaze, his smile suddenly dropping.

Edgard placed a hand on Lillith's cheek, his eyes twinkling with silent disappointment. "It doesnt take a fool to see your envious of her." Lillith slapped his hand away, tossing him a glare. "Thats far from it." she huffed. Edgard frowned, rubbing his hand. Silently, he walked away from her, making his way over to Lizzy as music began once more. Lillith blinked in shock.

_That idiot.._

He bowed, his blond hair hiding his eyes. "May i have this dance?" Lizzy smiled, nodding her head. Lillith narrowed her eyes. "Edga-!" her sentence was stopped short, as hand tapped her shoulder. She huffed, turning around. "what?" she glared.

Her eyes softened. Bowing before her was Ciel, his navy blue colored hair hanging lifelessly, hiding his ocean eye. He had his hand held out, but he didn't utter a word. slowly, Lillith allowed her hand to fall into his. as he rose, a smirk played on his lips. He placed a hand on her hip, pulling her a little closer. "Does my being with her really bother you that bad?" he spoke lowly so only she would hear.

Lillith narrowed her eyes. "Who you marry is no business of mine. i don't even care." she huffed. Ciel's smirk widened. "If you say so."

Lillith couldn't help but to stare. His deep ocean eye was filled with both misery and rage, but there was a hint of happiness in it somewhere.

Against her better judgement, Lillith Leaned in, her lips brushing against his cheek gently. His eyes widened as she pulled away, heat raising to his cheeks. Her own cheeks matched his. She, herself, was shocked by her actions. "Don't read into that." she warned, bitterness in her tone.

She pulled away quickly, cutting the dance short. she glared silently at the ground. Slowly, she rose her hand to heart chest. Something inside.. hurt. She couldn't put her finger on it, but the pain she felt was more along the lines of.. in her heart.

Realization fell upon her as she looked back at the boy who stared at her, his eye beaming with curiosity in why she stopped the dance. she cupped a hand over her mouth, her emerald eyes widening.

The reason why when he looked at her, she felt a jolt in her chest.

The reason why the very way he said her name made her heart flutter.

The reason why she hated the girl with blond hair..

_Because she liked him._


	6. To be Determined

The train blew, signaling that it was close time to depart.

"We cant wait around for him all day.." Lillith hissed, her arms crossed over her bandaged down chest. She was undercover in noble male clothing. her hair was tucked away under a top hat, while her just-now-developing breasts were carefully wrapped down to her body. It wasn't as uncomfortable as she figured it would be, but it still bothered her a little.

Cyrene, however, couldn't stop her grunts and hisses of annoyance and pain. Being 19 and fully developed into a 36 B, it was, of course, much more painful for her. She was practically GASPING for air. "If you keep breathing like that, you'll surely give us away." Lillith smirked, crossing her arms.

"Shut up..! least i HAVE boobs." Cyrene huffed, her face red with embarrassment. Lillith simply chuckled, smirking up at her older friend. "Don't worry, if all goes as planned, we'll find out just where all those young boys and girls went and we'll have General Dweller in cuffs." She assured, her lifeless emerald eyes lighting up with excitement.

She was so close to completing her end of the contract, she could almost TASTE it. Soon, if she got the information she needed, she'd have her brother once again safe in her arms. Then when Jezebel takes her soul, Daniel could lead the company with, hopefully, the same firmness that Lillith herself lead it with.

"If Aleister hadn't of left to go warn General Dweller, we wouldn't need to go undercover in the first place." The words slipped out of Cyrene's lips like acid, even making the air flinch back in fear.

Lillith checked the time. Only a few more minutes until the train was to leave. "Whats taking Sebastian and Ciel so long? it can't be THAT hard to fit him into a dress.." Lillith huffed, growing in annoyance.

A soft snort of a giggle slipped Cyrene's lips, her eyes focused on something in the distance behind Lillith. With her brow raised in curiosity, Lillith turned her head silently. Her own face becoming red in attempt to restrain herself.

Stumbling over towards them was the long haired Ciel, his hair one long braid while a navy blue hat shadowed over his right eye. The dress he wore was long, blue and white.

Lillith Cupped a hand over her mouth, her chest and back vibrating as she silently laughed, turning her face away from him. "Oh, honestly, It isn't THAT funny!" Ciel huffed, his blush already turning a deeper shade of red. Composing herself, Lillith straightened up once more, dusting her white suite off. "I must say, you make a prettier girl then even I." She said in her mock-male voice, 'his' eyes twinkling in amusement. Ciel's face turned redder.

She was never going to let him live this down.

"Your wasting time!" Ciel hissed, marching past them. If it wasn't for the fact he tripped on his dress and almost fell on his face, Lillith probably would have been intimidated by him.

Sebastian, Ciel now in his arms since he effortlessly caught him, sighed and calmly set his young master back to his feet. In silence, the group boarded the train. The smell of overused perfume overwhelmed Lillith, making her hesitate at the door. holding a small silky clothe to her noes, she made her way to the end of the train, the others trailing behind her.

It was rather quiet in the back. In fact, the only sound they could hear was the squeaks of the metal wheels as they prepared to leave, and Cyrene's short cluttered breaths.

"I promise I'll never complain about corsets again.." Cyrene gasped out, clutching her aching chest. Lillith couldn't help but let a small chuckle slip her pale lips, her dull green eyes gleaming in amusement.

"As happy as I am to hear that," Ciel began, sarcasm seeping from his tone, "We should come up with a plan."

Sebastian and Jezebel exchanged glances. Jezebel's hair was in one long braid, a purple lace hiding her eyes. Sebastian simply had his hair pull back with glasses resting on his noes.

Lillith nodded in agreement with Ciel, tapping the cane she carried in boredom. "Right." she pulled a small letter from inside of her tailcoat. She handed it to Ciel. "General Dweller is well known for his taste in the finer things, as well as young boys. He prefers them to be nobles. But if they're attractive enough in his eyes, he'll pretty much accept any young male. That's where Cyrene and I come in. There's a Ball happening in a noble household not far from the address given to us. I can only assume that he'll be attending." She watched as Ciel looked over the letter. It was the only that Aleister had given to him.

He nodded in agreement. "Good thing you're both dressed for the part." He handed the letter back to Lillith, but as Lillith's hand rose and took hold of the letter, Ciel's hand tightened on it.

Seeing as how Ciel wouldn't let go, She rose a brow at him.

"How.. is your neck..?" He asked, unsure of his own words. He allowed the old letter to slip from his grip. Lillith grumbled, carefully slipping the letter into her tailcoat.

Having the dress shirt under the coat bottomed all the way up, her neck was hidden form the world. It had been a good week since being shot, and she had yet to even return back to her estate. Cyrene tensed up, bringing a hand up to her arm. She rubbed her thumb on the place where the bullet entered, a glare forming. Lillith smirked softly, leaning back in the seat.

To be honest, her neck still ached, but it wasn't near as bad as it was in the beginning.

She simply shrugged at Ciel, rather then giving him a forward answer. Ciel opened his mouth to speak, but the jerking of the cart cut him off. "Seems we're finally leaving." Jezebel spoke, taking her rightful place by Lillith.

"Names..We need different names.." Cyrene strained to speak, since each breath was painful. Ciel huffed, crossing his arms across his chest. "I think not." Sebastian sighed softly. "My lord, forgive me but I believe lady Cyrene has a point. We cant just simply call one another by our real names in front of Lord Aleister or General Dweller. Or any other noble. It would destroy the Phantomhive and Rosemond name."

Ciel puffed his cheeks out in annoyance while Cyrene simply smirked at her younger brother. "I'll go by Ivon, then." Lillith decided, crossing her arms.

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Tree in French? Not very creative are you?" he smirked. "Pff.. Like you could possibly do any better." She barked back, her brow twitching. Ciel nodded, accepting her challenge. He grew silent as he went into thought. "Dianne." he finally smirked.

Lillith and Cyrene exchanged smirks before bursting into laughter. Lillith's laugh, however, was more teasing then it was honest. "A rather ironic name, considering your less then heavenly butler." Lillith mused. Ciel sighed at the two, annoyed that they'd find something so stupid humorous. Sebastian, unlike his young master, found the name just as amusing.

"And what about you, young mistress?" His deep smooth voice cooed.

"Basile." Cyrene smirked.

Ciel huffed in annoyance. "King? Don't you think that's over doing it?" Cyrene shrugged her shoulders. She was having a hard time breathing, so the meaning of her new fake name was the least of her worries.

Lillith leaned herself tiredly against her maid, her tired emerald eyes dulling with boredom. "All we have to do now is wait, I suppose." the words slipped off her tongue, longed by her tired voice. She allowed her eyelids to cover the emeralds that were her eyes.

Before long, her breaths became relaxed.

Jezebel placed an arm around her shoulder, a sigh slipping her lips. Day by day, Lillith was becoming more and more tired. Soon, she was going to slip into the darkness and never wake up again. Jezebel could only prey that by that time, her wish would be fulfilled. "She'd paler." Cyrene pointed out.

Jezebel nodded, a frown pulling her red tainted lips down. "Ze mistress's condition iz getting worse." The Phantomhive siblings exchanged glances. Cyrene had become pretty attached to the bitter girl. She had even found herself rather protective of her. Knowing her days were short made her..

_Sad._

She had even grown on Ciel, as much as he didnt want to confess it. She was his friend. And one of the few, for sure, who knew of his demonic butler. He placed a hand on his chin, closing his eyes.

"We're no longer doing case for our own gain."

Sebastian and Cyrene blinked at him in silent shock.

"I'll think of it as a dying woman's last wish." he added, his opening his eyes. Cyrene smiled in approval before letting her eyes drift to the window beside her.

~~~~  
_Darkness.._

All she could see was darkness..

Lillith stood to her feet, rubbing her eyes in hopes of forcing an image into view. Fearlessly, she scanned the 'room' she was in. Nothing but darkness met her gaze. A sudden light flicked on, only showing a girl with wooden colored her. She wore a long white dress and had her hair into a loose ponytail. It seemed as if she were...

Dancing..

For the moment, all Lillith could see was the back of the girl, a white glove holding her waist. She turned, showing A familiar eye patched boy with one ocean eye gleaming down at the brown haired girl. A silent gasp slipped Lillith's lips. She was watching herself dance with Ciel..

The second Lillith chuckled at whatever Ciel said and she turned once more, blocking the real Lillith's sight of Ciel. She turned again, but this time the real Lillith saw a different boy. His hair was blond while his eyes were gray.

"Edgard.." Lillith clutched her chest, feeling guilt overwhelm her. She cared for her cousin/Fiancé... but she didn't love him like she wished she could. Regardless, he was still her best friend. She'd never actually TELL him that, but still. It was big coming from her.

She watched as the second Lillith began to stumble, her skin growing paler with each step. With each turn she managed to make, the boys would switch over and over again. The spinning became faster and slowly, Life in the second Lillith's eyes began to leave her. At the last turn, Ciel held the lifeless body of Lillith. He seemed emotionless.

Lillith cupped a hand over her mouth, watching as a smile pulled at Ciel's lips. Turning into ashes, The second Lillith blew away in a gust of wind. Lillith sprung forward, chasing after the floating specks of ash.

But her body didn't move.

She remained in the same place, staring at Ciel as he turned his back to her.

"Stop this-!" Lillith demanded, her voice cracking. "I refuse to become nothing to you-!" Lillith closed her eyes, falling to her Knees.

She forced herself to look up, but found herself watching Lizzy and Ciel this time. The two smiled and chuckled as they spun, Lizzy's pink dress moving elegantly. "I almost forgot.." Lillith choked out, taking a handful of her hair.

"His fate is with her.. I'm such a fool.. Just a fool.."

A hand Grabbed at her hair. "You talk to much!" a familiar voice hissed. Lillith stared into a familiar blue eye, the other eye blocked by a eye patch. "Ciel! Unhand my hair at once!" Lillith glared.

"Wake up, Lillith." he ordered in a glare of his own.

Lillith blinked.

"wake up, you stubborn girl." Ciel's words became louder, his eyes glowing a demonic pinkish-purple.

Lillith's eyes snapped open, a choked gasp slipping her lips as her gaze met Ciel's ocean eye. Instinctively, Lillith's hand shot forward in an attempt to strike, but another hand caught her own. "Oh.. It was a dream.." Lillith muttered. Slowly, Sebastian's hand let go of hers while Ciel stared in silent shock.

"You were muttering mad things in your sleep. Are you alright, Lillith?" Cyrene asked as she pushed her brother out of the way. Snapping out of his shocked stare, he Stood back to his feet, his arms crossed over his chest.

Lillith Sighed softly, her emerald eyes dulling as Jezebel placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm fine." she lied, forcing herself to her feet. "Are we here?" Lillith asked, her gaze stopping at the window. The train had obviously stopped.

Cyrene Looked over at her brother, but his eyes were on the ground, obviously deep in thought.

Cyrene offered a small smirk at Lillith. "Yeah. Lets hurry up and get this over with. I feel like I'm about to pass out in this stupid Bandage.

Music echoed in the large ball room, bouncing off the marble flooring and white painted walls.

It was the picture of elegant beauty with its high white walls and chess board marble flooring. Paintings hung randomly with golden frames, the chandler making the painted fabric gleam. It almost looked fresh. Red curtains divided the ballroom into sections. One section was for dancing and music, once section was for sitting, drinking, mingling and eating, and another was closed off from outsiders.

"I can almost bet that that's were we want to be." Ciel pointed to the closed off section, his eyes narrowing in determination. Lillith pressed the top hat further onto her head. "We need to find General Dweller first." She reminded.

"I do believe I've already found him." Sebastian smirked, his red eyes resting on something in the distance. The group turned to see what he was looking at. A rather handsome gentleman stood beside a familiar purple eyed, blond haired, man.

He wore a military uniform. His hair was black and slicked back while his hazel eyes stayed focused on the white wearing man before him. "Viscount of Druitt. Aleister Chambers.." Lillith hissed out. Jezebel sighed softly. "We can't have 'em hanging around.

Ciel's brow twitched. He knew what he had to do and as much as he didn't want to, he'd have to take one for the team. Cyrene placed a hand on his shoulder. "Lilli-.. er Ivon and I will get Dwellers attention. You keep Aleister distracted."

Ciel jerked his shoulder away. "Right. lets go."

Jezebel and Sebastian split off from the three, deciding it would be best if they just watch from afar. Lillith and Cyrene made their way towards Dweller, both of them putting their game faces on.

Lillith cleared her throat as she approached the man. "General Dweller?"

The man snapped his head over towards the voice, having to look down since Lillith was so short compared to him. He seemed to brighten, noticing she wasn't along.

"I don't remember inviting a handsome young lad such yourself. Or your older friend here. Lillith smirked, Tapping the cane she grip in her hand on the ground in boredom.

"Ahh.. Pardon our intrusion. You see, we heard of you and just could pass up such a chance to be graced with your presence." Cyrene crossed her arms over his chest, almost hissing in the amount of pain she was in.

General Dweller beamed as the compliment, holding out his hand to Cyrene. "Call me Charles. Care to enlighten me with your names?"

"Basile." Cyrene smiled. "and this is- uh- my little brother Ivon." Cyrene nudged Lillith lightly and Together, bowed to the man before them.

"Oh! What dashing gentlemen you two are.. Please, Join me in my private lounge." His eyes gleamed with mischief and excitement.

~~~~

"Whatever holds your gaze, my sweet Robin?" Aleister cooed, spinning Ciel once again. Ciel mentally groaned, swearing upon his life that, one day, this man would pay.

Ciel forced a fake smile, a girlish giggle slipping his lips. "Oh, nothing my lord. Just admiring the beauty of the manor, is all."

His eyes drifted back over to Cyrene and Lillith once again. This time, however, they were being lead into the private section.

There.

Mission complete.

Now Ciel could get away from this creep.

"oh-! uh.. Pardon me, sweet Robin. It appears I have some business to attend to." Hastily, he released Ciel and turned away, Leaving Ciel blinking in confusion. "What troubles you, my lady?" Sebastian muttered, now at his masters side. Ciel sighed. "He broke the dance off short. Rather odd, considering his character.."

What also bothered him was how he didn't seem to remember their last meeting.

Sebastian nodded is head Towards the closed off area of the ballroom. "Perhaps hes here for more then to just warn Dweller of our presence."

Smoke clouded the room, making Lillith gag and fan the area in front of her face. Many people stood, staring at her and Cyrene with masks hiding their faces.

It was just like what Lillith saw when she was kidnapped..

Cyrene took a hold of Lillith's arm protectively, feeling suddenly threatened as Charles lead them to a wooden stage.

"Whats this all about?" Lillith demanded, deepening her voice. Charles chuckled, pulling a gun from his dress coat. "Business." he pointed the gun at them, nodding his head for his guards to grab a hold of them.

Cyrene narrowed her eyes and go of Lillith, swiftly pulling a dagger from inside her own coat. Lillith got in battle stance, her fist held up in front of her face. Charles tossed his head back, an eerie laugh spilling from his mouth. Lillith's Brow twitched, obviously insulted by his lack of faith in their skills.

As a man reached to take a hold of Lillith, Lillith's foot shot up, easily kicking him in the jaw. While Distracted with his own pain, Lillith Punched him in his more vulnerable spot. After all, she could only do so much without growing tired.

Each strike took a unhealthy amount of her strength.

The man fell to his knees, holding his crotch. Easily, Lillith swiped the gun the man had hanging from his belt. "Honestly," Lillith huffed. She reached up and tossed her hat off, her long brown hair flowing down past the middle of her back.

"Did you really think we'd come in without some sort of skill?" Lillith hissed, pointing the gun at Charles.

Charles's lip twitched, his eyes narrowing in silent rage. "Women?" he huffed. Cyrene tossed her own hat off, a smirk pulling at her lips.

"Surprised?"

Charles grumbled softly. By now, out of horror and fear of being arrested or shot, The other masked men and women hurried out, Causing the others to panic and follow.

_Click_

Cyrene turned her head, staring down a gun hole. Aleister smirked, his finger on the trigger.

"And did you honestly think I didn't see through it all?" He chuckled. "Such beauty.. its almost a shame to get rid of your two."

Lillith's eyes widened. She bit her lip, and turned to point the gun at Aleister. She yelled out in surprise and pain as the gun was shot from her grip.

It slid to a stop a few feet away.

Charles blew the hole of his gun, sending smoke traveling with his orange scented breath. "Ah. Lillith Rosemond. The sickly stubborn sister of the missing Daniel. Your a sad case, I must say. You came here to gather information on your brother, didn't you?" Charles laughed.

Lillith's eyes narrowed.

"Where is he?!" she demanded.

Charles shrugged, a smirk pulling at his lips. "He escaped my captivity a long time ago, I'm afraid. Even I don't know where he is." he turned his gun onto Lillith, His hazel eyes gleaming with amusement.

Lillith felt the last bit of light in her blow out. She lowered her eyes, her lip trembling silently as disappointment and sadness filled her. "Don't worry, love." Charles placed his finger on the trigger. "You'll soon be finding out rather or not hes alive!"

**_Bang~!_**

Lillith snapped her eyes closed, expecting to feel pain. But it never came to her.

"So reckless.. I mean, really, Mistress. Why do you insist on getting yourself into these situations?" A deep smooth voice cooed. Lillith opened her eyes, finding a dagger in from of her face.

"She blocked the bullet.." Lillith muttered. Obviously, Cyrene had some secretes of her own.

Cyrene smirked at Sebastian, who held a bullet in his hand. She knew he would save her. So why worry about herself? On the sidelines, Ciel stood next to Jezebel, who knew she wouldn't be needed.

"Him again..?" Aleister stared in shock and surprise at the familiar butler. He turned his eyes on Charles, Who madly began shooting the man. But His efforts were for not.

After all, Sebastian was one _hell_ of a butler.

"This is an order, Sebastian." Ciel moved his hair out of the way of his contract eye.

"Save Cyrene and Lillith!"

~~~~

Cyrene outstretched her arms, sighing tiredly. It was late, so it took them a while to find a fitting hotel that was willing to accept them for the night. Once Ciel started flashing money, however, it became rather easy. Everyone now in night clothes rather then their undercover clothing, everyone was rather calm.

All but Lillith.

She sat on the Couch of the hotel room, her head hung in sadness. Ciel sat silently beside her, writing his report to the queen.

Cyrene made her way over, taking a seat on the other side of Lillith.

"Lillith-" Cyrene placed a hand on Lillith's shoulder, her eyes softening. "About your brother-"

Lillith jerked herself away, his eye twitching a little. "I'll find him." her voice cracked, proving her attempt to hide her sadness.

"I'll.. bring him home.."


	7. To be Strong

Ciel leaned back into his seat, A letter from the Queen in his hands. It had been a few days since the arrest of Charles Dweller, one of most trusted general's of the military. The case of the missing children was not yet closed.

Not until all of them was found, at least. That included Daniel.

He sighed, slowly opening the letter. His ocean eye staring tiredly at the royal stamp that kept it closed. Slowly, his fingers broke the royal stamp, making the flap slip up slightly. A sudden stomping sound made him jump, the letter slipping from his hands.

Following that was Mey-Rin's scream. Ciel ran a hand through his hair in annoyance. He leaped to his feet, his brow twitching as he hurried out to see what the sound was off. He made his way to the stairs and looked over the railing to see that the front door was wide open.

"Great.. Now they're letting bugs in." he huffed, stomping down the stairs. "Uh- Young master, I think its best you stay inside.." Ciel turned his head, finding Finny standing beside the stairway with a towel in hand. Ciel rose a brow and huffed. With a roll of his eyes, he continued forward towards the front door.

A gagging sound, however, made him hesitated.

"Don't touch me-! I can handle this myself.."

Ciel rose a brow. It was Lillith's voice, but she sounded pained and dull.

"Your to stubborn for your own good." Came Cyrene's voice, a sigh following her statement. "whats going on here?" Ciel demanded, forcing himself to walk outside. He paused, finding Lillith on the ground, a little bit of blood dripping from her lips. A puddle of the crimson liquid laid before her.

"Finny, I told you to make sure the young master stayed inside.." Sebastian's voice sighed. Two hands covered Ciel's eyes from behind.

"Lady Lillith, are you feeling better now?" He asked, ignoring Finny's constant bowing and apologizing.

Ciel pushed Sebastian's hands off his face, his eye clouding with worry. "what happened?" he demanded. Lillith whipped her face. She was still in her night gown, exposing her slim arms and sickly shape. Self consciously, she hugged herself. "Ze mistress awoke with stomach aches. Next zhing I know, shes rushing outside. z'is happens from time to time." Jezebel ran a hand through her mistress's hair, a frown forming on her face.

Cyrene frowned softly. "She won't let me help her up." Lillith glared silently up at her. "I don't need help. I can do it myself." she huffed. Slowly, she pushed herself to her feet, stumbling a little. Ciel placed both hands on her shoulder's, balancing her.

"Honestly.." he sighed, slipping his over coat off. He placed it comfortingly over her shoulders, his gaze softening on her.

"Lets get you inside, then. You'll catch a cold out here." Ciel muttered softly. Sebastian nodded to Finny, signaling for him to clean up the bloody mess.

Lillith, with her weak hands holding the coat around her, followed Ciel inside. She lowered her eyes, a pink shade dusting her cheeks. "So why in the world did you go outside for that? Its near freezing out there." Ciel asked, making Lillith stop before she was about to head up the stairs.

"I didn't want to disrespect the household by staining it with my own blood. Only a Phantomhive's blood is worthy of your home." She didn't bother turning around to face him as she spoke. With Jezebel by her side, she made her way up the stairs to her current room, still clutching the coat to her.

Ciel blinked at her answer, a smirk pulling at his lips. He shook his head, turning a serious face to his sister. "we need to talk." Cyrene flinched back.

Something told her she wasn't going to like this talk.

~~~

"Hold still, Mistress." Jezebel ran the brush through Lillith's silky dull wood colored hair. Usually, Lillith was able to hold herself still.

But obviously, something was troubling the young heiress. "I'm tired of this.." Lillith muttered, propping her head on the back of her hand. Jezebel paused her brushing, staring at Lillith in the vanity mirror before her. "Should we leave your hair down, z'en?" Lillith huffed, shaking her head. "No no.. Keep brushing. I.. was talking about something else."

Jezebel's blue eyes gleamed with interest, a smirk pulling at her lips as she continued. "You're tired of being so weak."

Lillith glared at her from the mirror, a huff slipping her lips. "More or less." she confessed.

There was a time when Lillith was strong. Strong enough to defend herself in hand to hand combat. Thanks to years of dance with her brother, she was inspired to learn how to fight. From there, she learned what it REALLY took to be a Rosemond lady.

"Thats it. I've made my decision." Jezebel Rose a brow as she tied the ribbon in her hair.

"The moment we get home, I'll require my training clothing. Then we'll begin training once again." Lillith smirked at her demon from the mirror. There was still a hint of blood at the corner of her mouth. Jezebel reached over after licking her thumb. She gently rubbed the crimson dried liquid from her mouth, returning the smirk. "Of course, my lady."

"Actually, you won't be going anywhere until this case is solved." Lillith snapped her head around towards her bedroom door. Ciel stood, his arms crossed. He appeared stressed and rather annoyed.

Lillith rolled her eyes. "Says who, exactly?" She demanded. Ciel ran a hand through his hair. "Of course, half an hour ago I was ready to get you out of here," Ciel began, ignoring her hostel response. "but due to a recent promise I made, you'll be staying here until the case is solved."

_"We're no longer doing this case for our own gain."_

Sebastian and Cyrene blinked at him in silent shock.

"I'll think of it as a dying woman's last wish." he added, his opening his eyes. 

Ciel sighed, reflecting back on his words on the train. "In order for us to solve this case quickly, we'd need you close by. You'd be wise to have Jezebel fetch the things you need." He turned off to leave, but paused with his back to her. "I'd be interested to see you train." his voice dripped with amusement.

Lillith Felt her face heat up in both irritation and embarrassment, her eyes narrowing on the sight of the boy. He chuckled as he left, leaving Lillith alone with Jezebel. "This is an order, Jezebel," Lillith placed her hand over her chest, turning to look at her demon maid in the eye.

"Fetch." A small smirk pulled at Lillith's lips.

Jezebel sighed in silent irritation, nodding as she stood up.

"What on earth are you wearing..?" Cyrene stared at Lillith, Who was stretching in the middle of the large room. fencing equipment hung all around the room, making it obvious that the two Phantomhive siblings were skilled at the art of sword play.

Lillith blinked down at her white loose pants and her matching pull over top. An Asian sash was placed in the middle to both keep the top from riding up, and to help her work her abdomen muscles more effectively.

"Training uniform." She finally answered, slipping her slip on flats onto her feet. Ciel, with Sebastian by his side, entered the room. Sebastian held a trey of tea and a fresh batch of cookies. "Mistress," Sebastian bowed his head to Cyrene, a devilish smirk playing on his lips. "Care for some of my.. sweets ..?" Cyrene snatched a cookie, turning away to hide the redness in her face.

Lillith rose a brow, but shook her head. She'd have to just ignore them. "Are you ready now..?" Jezebel pushed herself off the nearby wall, wearing a matching uniform. Only hers was black. Lillith nodded.

"You make the first move." Lillith decided, smirking.

Ciel and Cyrene took matching seats. Cyrene, unlike Ciel, was more focused on other things. Ciel's eyes focused intently on the sickly girl in the center of the room. Unlike usual, her hair was now in a tight burn to prevent it from slapping her in the face.

"We need z'e ground rules first, My lady." Jezebel placed her hand over her chest. "Anything goes."

Lillith and Ciel's brow twitched.

_Well, so much for ground rules..._

Jezebel charged while Lillith was distracted, slamming her hand in the middle of Lillith's chest. Lillith Heaved out her breath, flying backwards. She hit the ground flat on her back. Raising up, she went into a coughing fit.

"Thats cheating!" Lillith claimed. It was only the beginning of the battle, and she was already out of breath and tired.

Ciel stood to his feet, intending on stopping the battle. "Don t worry." Cyrene's voice coed from the seat beside him. Ciel blinked down at her. "But-!" Cyrene let a chuckle slip.

"I watched her take down a man on her own. She'll be fine. Besides, shes done this all before." Ciel hesitantly sat back down.

Lillith hopped back to her feet. "Again." she ordered, going back into stance. Jezebel smirked and charged again. This time, however, Lillith was ready. She blocked the first punch with a kick in the middle of Jezebel's arm. She spun around her maid and kicked behind her, the ball of her heel slamming in the pit behind Jezebel's knee.

Instead of allowing herself to fall backwards, however, Jezebel did a back flip followed by a spin kick.

Lillith quickly swoop kicked Jezebel's Hands from the ground. "Your getting better with your kicks. But you should try using your fists." Jezebel smirked, flipping back onto her feet.

Lillith made a face. Her legs were the strongest thing on her, so she often relied on her kicks rather then her small weak fists.

"It'z all about z'e force of your attacks."

Ciel's eyes slowly widened. He hadn't met a girl skilled in hand to hand combat, so this was rather new to him. Each move was like a complicated dance. It was almost... elegant.

Ciel smirked to himself. A Lilly dancing in battle? Being so sickly, he might as well just call it dancing peddles rather then a Lilly.

"Punch me with all of your strength." Jezebel ordered. Lillith's eye twitched. "As much as I want to.. I don't have that kind of strength."

Jezebel gave her young mistress a frown, crossing her arms across her chest. "You want to do z'is, don't you..?" Lillith nodded. "z'en punch me in the face."

With such flawless logic, how could Lillith possibly refuse? Sarcasm, of course.

With a sigh, Lillith nodded. She popped her knuckles, already panting tiredly. She whipped the sweat from her head and took a deep breath. Pulling back her arm, she clutched her hand into a tight fist. Charging, she widened her sight on Jezebel.

At the last minute, Jezebel grabbed her fist and threw her aside. Lillith's eyes widened.  
_"What?! So she wants me to hit her fairly..?! I thought she was just going to let me do it-!"_

Unable to stop the fall, she allowed herself to hit the ground, bouncing as she slid to a stop. Slowly, Lillith pushed herself up in a sitting position.

"You should be more specific!" She hissed. Jezebel smirked softly.

Lillith attempted to push herself up, but simply fell back to her knees, a groan escaping her mouth. Ciel and Cyrene stood up and made their way to her side. She was definitely done for the day.

"You did good, Mistress. But you barely have any energy." Jezebel sighed, helping Lillith to her feet.

Lillith rolled her eyes, panting softly. She jerked her arm away from Jezebel, a look of determination in her eyes. "Come at me." She ordered, going back into stance. "You've already over worked yourself." Ciel huffed ,crossing his arms. "You've already proven your devotion. You should rest-"

Lillith scoffed at him, shaking her head. "I'll lay dead on my back before I take advise from you." Ciel's brow twitched as he crossed his arms. He turned away, going back to his seat. Cyrene blinked at Lillith. "Your a mean little girl, you know that?" She punched Lillith's arm lightly. "But a bloody funny one, I give you that!" she laughed, following after her brother.

Lillith smirked to herself, turning her eyes back to Jezebel. "Well don't just stand there and look pretty." She huffed.

Jezebel smirked, uncrossing her arms. "Yes, my lady."

Jezebel pulled the covers over Lillith's sleeping body, a smile creeping across her face. Fresh bruises coated her arms, but there were bruises she was sure Lillith was proud of.

She had trained herself right to sleep, after all.

"Sebastian, see to it that she eats if she wakes up." Ciel sighed from the doorway. Sebastian bowed his head. "Yes my lord."

Sebastian smirked as he walked off, Jezebel following after him. The room was silent, except for the relaxed easy breaths Lillith took. Her hair was scattered around her face, out of its tight bun. Ciel sighed softly running a hand through his hair as a smirk pulled at his lips. "I have a feeling I'm going to regret letting Cyrene talk me into letting you stay." He chuckled, turning and leaving the room.

Watching as Ciel vanished from the hallway, Mey-Rin, Bard, and Finny stumbled from behind the wall they hid behind. "What do ya think is eating at that girl?" Bard asked, his brow raised at his two fellow servants.

Mey-Rin frowned softly. "The young mistress is sick, yes she is!" Finny rubbed his chin, a curious look forming. "But.. With what..?"

The three blinked at one another and shrugged. "We'll have to help her feel at home then!" Mey-Rin grinned, pumping a fist into the air. "huh huh huh!" Finny smiled and nodded at Tanaka. "Right!" Him and bard chirped in.


	8. To be Withering

It had been well over a month, and the case had come to a complete halt. The two noble family's were at a stand off, and it appeared they would be there for a while. To occupy their time, Lillith and Ciel focused a little more on business and social status, as well as their daily needs.

Lillith had stayed true to her training, and dedicated every afternoon to it. On most days, it was even what she looked forward too the most. As usual, Lillith tied the sash around her waist, holding the loose fitting top in place. Once done, Lillith practiced a few basic moves, spinning into unexpected punches, leaping into the air for upper cut kicks, and Swooping down for an attack on imaginary legs.

Bringing herself back up straight, Lillith met Cyrene's eyes. She was seated in her usual seat, Sebastian standing by her side. Soon, Ciel entered the room. He appeared tired and rather irritated by the days events.

He took his rightful spot in the seat beside Cyrene. A scoff slipped his lips. Cyrene gave him a questioning look, but he didn't meet her eyes.

"Ready, Mistress?" Jezebel cooed, pushing herself off the wall nearby. Lillith nodded, a smirk pulling at her lips.

The training she was putting herself through had already been kind to her. She no longer got so easily tired, and even found that her mood was better. Her arms and legs were fuller, and not quite as sickly.

On the other hand, however, Lillith was finding herself more and more lost to reality and engulfed by the abyss that was her mind. It was as if her past was trying to overwrite her present. Each flashback she had felt realer and realer each time she had them, and each dream felt like her last.

Lillith found herself on the ground, the breath knocked out of her by a kick to the chest. She had allowed her mind to distract her again.

Lillith pushed herself back to her feet and sighed, dusting off her shirt and pants. "Predictable." A voice huffed.

Everyone turned their eyes on Ciel, who still seemed red with irritation. No one really liked dealing with Ciel whenever he was in a bad mood. Especially Lillith since she usually barked back without hesitation.

"A woman shouldn't be doing a mans job, after all. They're too weak." Ciel added, taking a sip of the tea the Sebastian had Brought. A vain appeared on Lillith and Cyrene's head, both exchanging a look of mutual agreement in her brother's dick-ish words.

"Excuse me?" Cyrene's words spilled off her tongue like acid. Ciel rose a careless brow at his sister, resting his head on the back of his hand.

"Lets face facts, dear sister. If anyone really wanted to, they could take Lillith down in no time. The only real advantage she has is the element of surprise. No one would expect her to even know any fighting techniques." He shrugged. "But once the surprise wears off, she has nothing to defend herself with. Its best to leave a man to fight." He nodded his head at what he believed was his flawless logic, a smug smirk pulling at his lips.

"I don't see a man." Lillith hissed, her eye resting bitterly on Ciel. "I see a kid who's scared of loosing to a girl. A sick girl at that." She added with a smirk.

Cyrene silently exchanged a look with Sebastian, both their eyes twinkling with the same mischievous gleam.

Peeking around the corner into the room, the four other Phantomhive servants listened to the exchange of bitter words. This, however, wasn't unusual for the household. Ciel was almost always arguing with either Cyrene or Lillith nowadays.

Ciel's face turned red with both annoyance and anger, his grip on the chair he sat in tightening. "I'd never hit a women." he huffed. Lillith shrugged, nodding her head towards the swords he had hung up. "Who said anything about using hands?" Ciel's eyes widened. "You really are loosing your mind." he huffed.

Lillith shrugged, shaking that insult off. "Perhaps I am. Who knows? If you really want to prove your point," she made her way over to the swords and slipped one off its stand, a look in her eyes that couldn't be read. "then lets do this." she tossed the sword towards the ground before him, making Ciel's eyes narrow.

"There better not be a scratch there.." he huffed.

Lillith rolled her eyes, crossing her arms impatiently.

"Lets make a bet, then." Cyrene spoke up, lacing her fingers together in her lap as a smirk pulled at her lips. "If Lillith wins, she gets to ask Ciel to do something for her. Anything she wants, he has to comply to and vis versa." Ciel smirked at the thought, nodding as he stood up and snatched the sword from the pale wooden flooring. "Fine." he approached Lillith and took her hand into his, shaking it firmly,

"Deal." the two smirked in unison.

Jezebel mad her way to the empty seat Ciel left behind and calmly sat down, a confident smile on her face. She had trained her mistress well enough to know how to avoid a swinging attack.

The two preteens took a few steps back from each other, both getting into position.

"Are you so sure this is a good idea..?" Sebastian whispered into Cyrene's ear. She shivered, but tried to ignore her urges. Her eyes remained on the two before her. "Of course. He needs to be taught that even women are strong. Let him learn the hard way."

She certainly lived up to her ruthless Phantomhive name.

Lillith cocked her head side to side, making a cracking sound echo in the room. "Ladies first." Ciel smirked. Lillith only smirked back. "Then go. Your the youngest lady here."

The look in Ciel's face darkened, becoming rage-filled. He charged, swinging the sword in multiple directions. Lillith dodged the first few sings before ducking at a horizontal slice and rolling between his legs. Ciel blinked in surprise and turned his head in time to see her foot coming towards him in a roundhouse kick.

He brought his sword up, forcing her foot to come in contact with the flat side of his gleaming blade. She leaped back, narrowing her eyes while he just smirked.

"Not fast enough." he smirked, slicing his sword downward. Lillith rolled her eyes. This time, She charged. Unlike usual, she pulled her fist back. Instinctively, Ciel brought his blade up to block the attack with the flat side of his sword.

Mistake.

Lillith smirked, her foot coming in contract with his stomach. He, as she expected, didn't bother to look at her foot which was also pulling back at the same moment her fist was.

Ciel let go of the sword, letting it fly up in the air. Lillith leaped up, taking the sword in her hands before landing on top of Ciel. She had him pinned, the blade to his neck as she panted.

Sebastian smirked, turning a knowing look down at his mistress. She looked back up at him, the same suggestive smirk playing on her lips.

Lillith's lifeless green orbs stared silently into his own eyes. Somewhere along the fight, the patch that hide his right eye had fallen off, showing the beautiful contracted pink eye that rested under it. His eyes where wide in shock, his skin pale with the possibility of getting sliced.

Lillith broke eyes contact, feeling her cheeks flare up.

"Z'it looks like we 'ave a winner." Jezebel cooed, clapping her hands.

She Pulled her mistress up, taking the sword safely from her hands. Sebastian sighed, coming to his masters aid. "Had you remember to put some ground rules down, you probably would have won, young master."

That was something Lillith wouldn't argue with. Had it been ruled, her trick would have have been totally against it. It was a dirty move.

But it only further proved her determination to get what she wants. Ciel was certainly proud of that.

He sighed, crossing his arms. "Well what would you like then?" He didn't like to fail, but in this situation, he was glad he did. After all, it meant that Lillith really could take care of herself if needed and he didn't really have to worry.

But he'd never let THEM know that, now would he?

Lillith averted her eyes downward, a blush creeping across her cheeks as she mumbled something, no one really catching it.

"Speak up." Ciel groaned. He hated it when she mumbled like that. "Take me to a field of flowers." she choked out, Her bangs falling in her face. Since she didn't have that little clip holding them back, they were messy and all over the place.

Ciel rose his brow. "We have a garden. I already told you that your welcomed to cut and tend to them-" she shook her head before he finished,

"You dont understand. A field of flowers are flowers that were given life by, not me, but mother nature. They are more beautiful then I could ever hope for my gardens to be." The last time she had been to a field of flowers was before Daniel went missing. It, without having to be said, held a special place in her heart.

Ciel narrowed his eyes, unwilling to go through the trouble. "You made a deal." Cyrene had a warning tone, her arms crossed. "I COULD ground you.."

Ciel huffed, his face growing hot with embarrassment. "Fine! Get ready then. I refused to escort you while you look like that." he huffed, turning on his heel to leave. There was no way he was wanting to stick around to hear anymore from them. He paused at the door, glaring at the four that stood there, trying to act as if they hadn't been eavesdropping at all. Frustrated, Ciel rushed past them to go prepare. "Prepare a carriage, Sebastian!" Ciel ordered harshly.

Sebastian sighed. "Yes, my lord." he bowed his head before leaving the room. Leaving only the servants with Cyrene Lillith and Jezebel. Sadness and guilt clouded Lillith's expression as she watched Ciel leave, suddenly regretting ever making the bet in the first place.

How was she suppose to know that she hadn't just made his day worse...?

"Lady Lillith?" Lillith blinked up to see Finny, Mey-Rin, and Baldroy staring at her. "Are you okay?" Finny added in question.

Lillith, rather then bitterly ignoring them, nodded slowly. "I suppose.. Cyrene..?" Cyrene looked down at her sickly friend, her eyes filled with worry at the tone Lillith used.

"Do you ever feel like a burden?" her face was without any particular emotion, but her voice craved the possible answers that danced around Cyrene's head. Silently, Cyrene nodded. "Everyone is a burden at some degree." she answered honestly.

"Why do you ask..?" silence fell over the two as Lillith's hands clutched into tiny fists. She rose a hand, clutching her face as a scratchy chuckle slipped her lips.

Without answering Cyrene, Lillith left the room. Cyrene stared after her, her face twisting in confusion. "How odd.." the servants exchanged looks of worry, watching as Jezebel followed after her mentally unstable mistress.

Though the laugh was over, it continued in Lillith's mind. She stopped in the hallway, clutching her ears in hopes of blocking out the mocking echo.

She was all but a withering flower, now. And she knew that.

"You know, Mistress, you haven't had me read to you in a while.."

Lillith glared silently at Jezebel, a blush creeping across her cheeks. The ride in the carriage had been silent, and sensing her mistress's distress about the silence, she spoke up.

"She reads to you?" Ciel rose a curious brow, his head resting on his hand which was propped up against the window. He was seated across from Lillith, dressed in his usual green colored suite. "Oh, you mean your mother's notes? I don't see the point in them.." Cyrene muttered honestly.

Lillith darkened in her face with embarrassment. "Its just something that.. I'm use to.. I suppose.." Silence fell upon them again, making the tightness in Lillith's stomach only get worse. She could sense Ciel's anger for the whole situation he was put in and knowing that it was her fault didn't help her at all.

"We're almost there." Sebastian's voice called from the drivers seat of the carriage. "Wonderful." Ciel muttered, his eyes drifting to the window.

Silently, Lillith's eyes followed to what Ciel was staring so intently at. Dandelions covered the grassy plains of the earth outside the carriage. The wind was just strong enough to brush a few of the snow-like flakes off, and cast them among their pointless journey, destiny being their only guide. Lillith's eyes widened, goose bumps appearing on her exposed arms.

_Dandelions were the very plant her mother named Daniel after._

Daniel took her hand, pulling her from the carriage and into the soft grass. Kicking her flats off, Lillith ran with the young raven haired boy into the dandelion field. The two smiled, laughing together as they circled a chosen area. A small child-made vortex pulled the snow-like flakes off the center of the plants, casting them high into the sky where they would eventually rain upon the two children.

After some running, The two children fell down into the plants, giggling together.

Her eyes in a blank stare, Lillith took a hold of the carriage handle, her mouth gaped open and her skin a even brighter white then usual.

"Lillith, what are you-..?" Cyrene trailed off in confusion.

_The smell of flowers touched the sensitive nose of the two children, making them breath in happily and sigh out in contentment. It was these simple pleasures that made their lives complete. A hand laced itself in Lillith's making her look to her side and into beautiful emerald eyes. They sparkled lovingly._

Lillith jerked the door open. Standing in a crouching position as she stood on the edge of the carriage. Her wooden colored hair blew furiously into the fast wind that hit her face. For just a carriage ride, they were going pretty fast.

"Lillith-! Are you bloody insane?!" Ciel yelled. But the look in her eyes suggested she wasn't even occupying that body. It suggested she was.. not even there anymore.

The shell that stood before them was about to rid him of a friend.

_"Lilly?"_

"yes Daniel..?"

"i feel bad for the ones we stepped on.."

Lillith frown softly, turning her eyes back to the sky above them. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky, and it seemed like they had plenty of time to enjoy the outdoors.

**"All flowers wither away at some point."**  
_"All flowers wither away at some point."_

In silent slow motion, The group all reached out as the carriage came upon a bridge. Nothing but rocks and a small creek rested under it.

A deadly fall indeed.

The words Lillith muttered was the last thing she said as she closed her eyes, taking her faithful leaped into what her mind thought was the past. But instead of falling, a pair of arms wrapped around Lillith's waist, pulling her back into the carriage.

Cyrene hit her head on the other side of the carriage as she held Lillith in her arms. Cyrene groaned, rubbing her head. Jezebel silently smirked to herself, knowing all along her mistress was in safe hands.

Lillith's eyes snapped open, tears resting in them. She shot out of Cyrene's arms and grabbed the door handle, slamming it shut. She pulled the curtains inside shut as well in a panic. It was like her heart was beating in her throat, making her vision cringe with each beat.

A hand slammed against the door in rage. Lillith turned her head to the source.

Ciel sat, his body vibrating from the anger he held within him. "You could have died..!" he yelled betweens clinched teeth. Lillith flinched back, slowly taking her original seat. Cyrene did the same, placing a hand on her brothers shoulder. "You saw the look she had. She had no idea.." She whispered.

Times like this, she knew her brother was the most sensitive. Though she liked to argue with him, she knew when to be the big sister rather then the friend.

Ciel shook his head, snatching his shoulder away. He was going to hear nothing of it. "Your loosing it." He huffed, darting his eyes back to the window. His bangs hid his eye from her, not allowing Lillith to see the true emotion that was hidden in that vast blue eye of his.

Lillith's eyes grew duller as she darted her eyes to her knees. A more sad silence fell over them.

"We're here." a smooth dark voice cooed, opening the door. Lillith didn't even notice they had stopped.  
Sebastian aided his young master out of the carriage and took Cyrene's hand, helping her out as well. But rather then letting go of her smaller hand, her kept it within his grasp and lead her to a more secluded hill. They would be able to watch over the two younger ones from there.

"Theres a lump on your head." Sebastian pointed out, his keen red orbs studying her face. Cyrene gave him a sad smile as she nodded.

"Let me explain.."

~~~

Lillith toyed with the frill at the end of her sleeves, making her way through the field of flowers and dandelions. It was a bittersweet moment for her. With the memories of her brother still flooding her mind and her mental state becoming more critical, she found the scene sad. But at the same time, the beauty was enough for her to die happy.

She took a seat into the mixture of plants, plucking a blue bell.

_Ciel.._

That was the flower for him, in her eyes. She frowned, toying with the dying plant. She plucked each peddle slowly and felt the smooth texture with the most sensitive part of her fingers. She could feel each and every little vain that coated the small life form. She released the pebbles, letting the wind carry them.

Bringing what was left of the flower to her nose, she took a careful sniff, smiling contently.

She felt a small gust of wind hit her from the side, followed but rustling. She turned her head, noting it was only Ciel sitting beside her.

A sigh escaped his lips, a light pink shade playing on his cheeks. "I didn't mean to yell." He muttered, rubbing the back of his head. Lillith turned her eyes away from him, snatching a dandelion from the ground. She took his hand to placed it in his palm.

Silently, took snatched one out of the earth for herself. Ciel rose a brow a her. "Blow." Lillith instructed, her green eyes not looking back at him.

Ciel sighed, a smirk pulling at his cheeks. In unison, the two took a deep breath and blew together, watching flakes dance away from them. A small smile pulled at Lillith's lips, but only stayed there for a second.

"Your a difficult man." she finally sighed.

He snarled at her, laying down in the flowers, putting his arms behind his head. "And your any better?"

Lillith tossed him a smirk before laying down by him, lacing her fingers together over her chest. "I suppose I'm not." For once, a calming silence fell over them. A gentle breeze brushed past, only leaving goose bumps on Lillith's skin as evidence of its visit.

"Ciel..?"

Ciel looked over at those beautiful dull emerald orbs, his expression still remaining indifferent and nonchalant

"Yes, Lillith...?"

"I feel bad for the flowers we're lying on.." She muttered, turning her eyes back to the sky above them. Ciel's usual frown deepened, his eyes focusing on her for a moment.

**"All flowers wither away at some point."**

Lillith turned her head back towards him, a little taken back before a smile graced her lips. Slowly, she felt the need to rest cloud over her, a yawn escaping her lips. She turned, so she was lying on her side facing Ciel.

Silently, Lillith eyes closed. Her last vision being of the green fabric Ciel wore. Curious to the sudden silence and lack in movement, Ciel looked over at his bitter friend to find her pleasantly breathing in a deep undisturbed sleep.

Ciel smirked, before another frown took its place on his lips. She was growing weaker, and all he could do was watch as she faded away from the world. He wanted to reach out to her and pull her back, but knew he hand no hand in the matter.

He turned over onto his side after making sure no one was looking. Now facing the sickly girl, he examined her.

She had an arm resting under her head while the other laid before her, her hand open. A small Blue Bell peddle rested in her palm. Ciel sighed, a pink shade dusting his cheeks as he took her hand. Taking one last glance at her sleeping form, her light pink lips open slightly, he closed his eyes.

Nothing but the sun would see his moment of pure weakness, the sin to his damned soul.. Not even the birds would chirp of this moment.

No wind would howl of the turns his stomach did, or the feel that clouded his better judgement.

No, he could only hope that his wish for pure connection would go unseen to all but his own eyes.

~~~

Cyrene chuckled softly as she looked down at the sight of her sleeping brother and her sickly snoozing friend. He held her hand loosely, both their lips open slightly as their chests moved up and down.

"She cares for him." Jezebel whispered, approaching Cyrene and Sebastian. He had a book in her hand, her place marked with a Lilly flower.

Cyrene nodded, crossing her arms as she exchanged a glance with Sebastian. "Ciel would be lying if he said he didn't care for her, that's for sure." Cyrene nodded for Sebastian to pick Ciel up. In unison, the two demons picked their masters up.

But their hands refused to come undone.


	9. To be Silent

Okay, so right off the bat, I know you guys are going to be rather confused. So i'll spare you the

confusion by going on ahead and letting you know that this chapter is in Daniel's Point of View. Its

going to seem more like a filler, but I promise it's actually pretty important to my next chapter.

DON'T WORRY. LEXXI'S GOT YOUR BACK.

* * *

I held my breath as I closed my right eye, focusing my aim on the buck that silently ate a few yards away. It was cold, so the string of the bow was easily cutting into my bare fingers.

Now, had I had any gloves, this wouldn't be a bloody problem. But such is the life of a poor villager I suppose. I focused the arrow on the buck, taking the wind that blew to the east into consideration.

With the buck still oblivious to my presence, I released the arrow and watched it shoot through the air, a hiss following it. It was a beautiful sight, seeing your hard work fall in front of you in a pool of blood.

I couldn't help but smirk. Carefully, I approached the dead buck, taking a knife out from its holster on my upper thigh.

"Good kill, boy." I jumped a little and huffed in slight irritation before bending back down to the buck. Quickly, I cut its stomach open.

I didn't have time for my father right now. Aunt Ivy was probably growing irritated with waiting for dinner. "Daniel," I turned my eyes up to my father, but kept my mind on what I was doing. "Yeah-?" my voice was strained since I was trying to avoid breathing in the dead beast's stench.

Honestly. It smelt awful. What was so important that father had to bother me now?

Father is a tall slender man, making him able to loom over me without much effort. He holds a small Thorn-like tattoo under his right eye.

Every time I'd ask him where he got it, He'd simply shrug me away.

He's always spoke a little more properly and stood a little straighter then most of the people here in the village.

"I'm sending you to London today."

I stopped what I was doing all together, feeling my heart climb to my throat. I had begged many times to go to London. I wanted to see what it was like. I wanted to remember the times I had there with my mother and sister.

On the night of my mothers death, My sister past on. Instead of waking up to the shaking of our butler, I woke up to the smell of fertilizer and the sound of farming. Father said he wanted to get away from it all. He said he wanted to leave that old life behind and begin a new one without pain and suffering.

That being said, I was more then a little surprised to hear his words.

Hesitantly, I looked down to my hands and swallowed the lump in my throat. "Why..?"

I don't know what possessed me to ask that. All father did was smile down at me and ruffle my hair. "We need some extra money, so I want you to go to London to try to sell some of our goods."

I nodded, forcing my shaking hands back into the lifeless body of the buck before me. I had yet to finish gutting it, so the trip would have to wait until after I took the fresh kill back home.  
I felt my father's hand grasp my shoulder once more. "Go on home, my boy, I'll take care of that." Silently, I removed my hands from the bucks stomach, turning a thankful smile back to my father before forcing my knife back into its holster on my thigh.

"thanks, papa!" Hurriedly, I leaped to my feet. With the warm buck blood on my hands, the cold air didn't really feel as bad as it did before. And with my excitement still pumping through me, I found that my legs were taking me further at faster speeds as I raced towards my home.

I soon broke from the forest, darting past villagers and travelers who were cutting through.

My home now in clear sight, I forced my feet to carry me faster as I perked my tongue out in concentration. The door opened, revealing my Aunt ivy with a few boxes in her hands. I came to a slow stop before her.

I already knew what was inside. Bread, Fruit, and vegetables.. They would soon be the very things I would be selling together. I walked past Ivy. Reading the look in her eyes, I already knew she wasnt going to hand me those boxed until I cleaned the blood off of my hands.

After a quick washing, I quickly made my way back over to her, a smile pulling at my face. She had emerald eyes, much like myself and my sister. As father use to always say when we were younger, It was how a Rosemond knew their family.

_Emerald eyes..._

Aunt Ivy tossed the single long black strand of hair over her shoulder, taking another drag off her cigarette. Her eyes focused on my smiling face for a moment, a scowl slipping her lips. "You smell horrible."

I blinked and rose my arm, sniffing myself. She was right. I did smell bad..

"Its not like I'm going out to impress anyone. I'm just going to sell some goods.. right?"

Hesitantly, she nodded and gave a soft nervous chuckle. "Um- Right dear." she nodded her head to the boxes of goods behind her as she tossed the cigarette down. With a lift of her foot, she stomped the poisonous burning stick out.

"The old farmer down the river is leaving for London too. He agreed to let you ride along on his cart, but you'll have to find your own way back." Aunt Ivy broke into a coughing fit due to her weak sickly lungs. As much as she smoked, it was a surprise she hadn't already hurled them out.

It certainly wouldn't surprise me.

Two horses pulled up along the dirt patch in front of our hand made cottage. They seemed to be pulling a cart with multiple goods stacked in the back. It was going to be a tight fit for me..

But it would had to be done.

Box by box, the farmer aided me and aunt Ivy in loading our own goods in the back. He spoke of London as if it were a horrible place, explaining to me that it was, 'no place for a boy of innocent eyes'.  
Hmph.

This old fool.

No, this whole village was foolish.

My eyes were far from innocent. I've seen death many times. What could be worse then that? I once lived in London. Not as a street rat, but as a noble. I've seen the way boys scatter for a bite of bread. I've seen how young girls take to the shadows, as to not have themselves snatched away by men.

I knew what to expect. I even understood that this time the roles were going to be switched.

Instead of being the young noble boy watching the street rats curiously, I'd be the young boy begging for just a coin in exchange for low quality goods.

Before I knew it, it was time for me and the old fool to set off. After a quick hug from my aunt, I hopped onto the cart, letting my legs dangle of the edge carelessly.

The moment we began our journey, I felt my stomach tighten. Was it possible that I was nervous?

No...

I was excited.

I honestly hadn't see London since the night my of sister's passing. That night, father called on aunt Ivy, and together we left under the cover of darkness. With me still sleeping, of course.

I shook my thoughts away, pushing my emotions aside. I had a job to do. This was no time to get lost in a time well forgotten.

"Troy."

I turned my head to the direction of the old farmer. He had his back to me, obviously trying to stay focused on leading the horses to our destination.

"Excuse me?"

You know, I should really try a little harder to sound like a foolish village peasant. Old habits die hard, I suppose.

"Everyone calls me Troy. I know your father. But he's never mentioned a son. This is the first time I really even heard of you."

He turned his head slightly, his suspicious eyes glaring into my emerald orbs. "Why is that, I wonder?"

I couldn't help but huff at the old fool. True, even I grew curious as to why he always neglected to tell people about me, but I had grown use to it.

"Well, Troy, here's some kind advice."  
the wind carried my soft spoken words easily to the fool's ears. He seemed a little shocked to hear me speak.

I'm a man of little words, so I suppose his surprise was understandable.

"**Mind your own business. It'd be a shame is someone was to shut up your curiosity for good.**"

He stared for a few more minutes at me before turning back to the dirt path before him. I smirked a little to myself, letting my eyes wonder elsewhere as well. From the looks of it, we were just on the outskirts of the village. An open field of flowers and hills greeted us openly, engulfing us into its sea of scent.

It was bittersweet for me.

On one hand, I loved flowers and being in the outdoors. It was one of life's simplest pleasures. On the other hand, however, all these flowers made me think of was my sister.

I kindly rejected my thoughts by looking to the sky instead. It was a cloudless day, regardless of how cold it was.

"You wont be able to see to see the sun in London. Too much smog."

I looked back at the old man once again. He was right, actually. The only time I could see the sun in London was when I was at home. Our manor was just outside of London, keeping us a safe distance from the polluted air.

Maybe I'll visit that old manor..

I leaned myself against the railing of cart, sighing in contentment.

~~~

I felt a gentle shaking of my shoulder. The hand was cold, obviously glove less and exposed to the cold air.

Slowly, I opened my eyes to see the old fool, his eyes narrowed in annoyance. "We're here. Get your things. You can set up beside this flower shop." he nodded his head to the direction of the shop he was speaking off. I felt a sudden lump in my throat, but silently did as I was told.

_**Rosemond's Scent**_

Also known as the Rosemond flowering company. This was one of the many shops where they sold their beautiful flowers.

I placed my boxes of goods beside the shop, using an empty box to sit on. I gave a nod in thanks for the old man as he rode away, waving behind him.

Okay. How hard can this be?

I cleared my throat and waved my arm to gather the attention of on lookers. "Fresh vegetables and fruits over here!"

No one even looked my way. Instead, they walked over to other children who, of course, had more experience then I did. They yelled out obvious lies to attract more attention. But it seemed only I saw through those lies.

These people.. They're nobles. Nobles who haven't done a single days worth of work.

"If you keep squeezing that apple like that, your going to crush it." A soft voice cooed.

I rose my eyes to the source, my eyes finding ocean orbs. She was older then myself. Probably around 19. Behind her was a tall black suited butler with red eyes. There was something about him..

"How much for it all?" I jumped at the girls words, finding it hard to form any for myself. Her long wavy dirty blond hair spilled over her shoulder like a waterfall as she bent over to examine the goods I had set out.

"All of it? Ciel said we should only get flowers." The butler spoke in a warning voice, but he was obviously amused by his mistress.

The girl shrugged his words off. "Well Ciel will just have to get over it, won't he?" she tossed the butler a smirk which he happily returned.

"A-all of it..?" My voice cracked a bit, still stunned by her proposal. That scent she carried.. It was the scent of lavender.

A soft chuckle slipped her lips. "Why not? Dont you want my money?" I pulled my hat off, rubbing the sweat off my forehead that had started to build up.

"Well, of course I do." I looked her in the eyes. She flinched for some unknown reason, staring at me as if I had suddenly transformed into some sort of hideous creature. "_those eyes..._" her voice was soft, almost unheard, but thanks for my years of hunting, It was clear as day to me.

She shook her head, returning to 'normal'. "Ah! Yes, well.. I'll take it all." she dropped a small bag of coins onto my lap.

"Sebastian, Carry these to the carriage for me." Nodding, the butler known as Sebastian did as he was told.

"you're not from around here, are you?"

I didn't meet her eyes this time. I was far to busy watching the butler easily carry the boxes to the carriage. Slowly, I shook my head. She nodded her own head slowly, seeming accustomed already to my lack in social activity.

I never was one for words.

Seeing as how I had already completed what I came there to do, I stood up and pocketed the bag of coins and slipping my hat in my messenger bag. "If I may ask for your name? I'm sure my father would like to hear of your kindness." Once again, my voice cracked.

The girl turned, giving me a soft smile. Though her expression was soft with innocent intentions, I couldn't but read into her eyes. They were dull and rather wore out. It was as if she had seen enough for 2 lifetimes.

"Cyrene Phantomhive."

Her name rolled off her tongue, somehow finding disgust in it. Being the observer I am, it wasn't hard to pick it out over the professionalism in her tone. Sebastian returned, his work completed and without a single bead of sweat built up.

For a moment, he snapped his head away in another direction. His brows pressed forward, as if sensing something was a miss.

"So what about your name..?" Cyrene smiled, overlooking Sebastian's sudden change in aura. I felt my throat tighten, unsure if I should even give the information out.

"It's-"

"We have to go." Sebastian cut in. His voice was hurried, yet still calm and collected. Cyrene's eyes widened, realization striking her. In one swift motion, she took my hand and gave it a firm shake. "It was a pleasure meeting you."

Without awaiting to hear my response, she hoped into the carriage.

And just like that, She and her mysterious butler were gone, leaving behind only her smell to prove she had been there.

I stuck my bottom lip out in curiosity, bringing a hand up to tap my chin. "What in the world was that all about, I wonder?"

I shrugged it off, glancing down at the money she had given me. It was an awful lot for cheap, low quality food and she didn't seem like the stupid type. Surely she knew that my food wasn't worth that much. Surely she could see through the scam of it.

The girl was without a doubt a kind soul. "Heavens missing an angle." I joked, tossing the small bag up only to greedily catch it again.

Shaking my head, I began my journey down the road. With my spirits now high, I whistled a small tune to myself.

I stopped however, turning my head back to the flower shop. Cyrene had given me more then enough money. Glancing back down to the money, I couldn't help but smile a little.

I ran back over, slowing down as I grew closer to the door. My noes was instantly introduced to familiar smells of roses and lilies as I opened the it. It was as if I had stepped into a totally different world. Outside it was cloudy with smog, but inside the flower shop, it was bright and vibrant with many different colors.

I instantly headed for the lilies, taking only the simple white ones. One of them was withering, death in its near future. Slowly, I sat that one back. I only wanted ones that were alive.

I had lost enough of them as it was.

After quickly paying for them, I hurried out. I stared down at the flowers that occupied my hands. My lip twitched, a familiar wetness rolling down my cheek.

I shook my head, refusing the sadness that was slowly clouding over me. This time however, I wasn't able to push the thoughts of my sister away. I could still picture her in her signature white dress with her wood colored hair bouncing behind her as she ran by my side in the field of flowers.

Tucking the flowers in my jacket, I began my walk home. Like a cloud, my depression hung over me.

Yes, I have seen death many times.

But there was only one death that still continued to haunt me. A death I had, surprisingly, not seen.

_My sister's death._

I pulled my hat from my messenger bag and pulled it back on to hide my tear stained face from the rest of the world.

It was going to be a long and tiring walk home.


End file.
